Detrás de la puerta
by Eienhy
Summary: Buscaba sexo fácil, en su lugar, lo encontró a él y con él al amor...LxLight
1. Detrás del número 5

**Detrás de la puerta.**

_Detrás del número 5._

Si hay algo que no podré olvidar jamás es esa puerta.

Ese hotel en Osaka, colindaba con un pequeño parque, cuya fuente era una réplica del beso de Rodan.

En su interior, el hotel, no era más que el lugar donde hombres y mujeres pagaban por el placer no encontrado fuera, y vivían una especie de relación donde ningún participante estaba realmente involucrado. Así es como funcionaba. Yo fui a parar ahí por la necesidad instintiva y biológica que el lugar podía proporcionarme sin tener que responder preguntas.

Después de un mes encerrado en mi nueva y provisional casa, esos momentos en el que el contacto humano se vuelve necesario comenzaron a atacarme con insistencia, así que haciendo justicia a mi habilidad de investigador encontré ese pequeño hotel, que, si bien funcionaba de forma clandestina e ilegal, lo hacía en completa discreción. Así que fui. Y mi sorpresa fue ver que el pequeño hotel no carecía de nada, forrado de lujo innecesario, adornado con ligera sobriedad para no delatarse. Pero lo más sorprendente fue el catalogo de aquello que uno como cliente puede pedir.

-Le gustan hombres o mujeres- pregunto la chica del mostrador.

-hombres o mujeres…- repetí para mí, en realidad no es que prefiriera uno en particular, a veces prefería a las chicas y otras a los chicos- pues no lo sé.

-¡Oh!- exclamo la mujer- ¿es usted extranjero?

-Ehm… Si lo soy- me di cuenta de que mi acento me delataba.

-Espere un momento por favor, puede revisar los catálogos en lo que vuelvo.

Y dejó dos libros engargolados a mi disposición, así que los hojee, eran las personas que daban sus servicios ahí, interesante, pensé, era como pedir a la carta. Entre ellas, me llamo la atención una chica pelirroja, obvio que no era natural, sonreía con alegría, lo cual tampoco me pareció natural. Y entre ellos un chico de cabello marrón y mirada penetrante, su rostro reflejaba enojo y molestia, lo cual si era natural, interesante, volví a pensar.

-Señor, es un gusto tenerle aquí- dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda, detuve mi inspección a los catálogos y lo mire.

Con una exagerada sonrisa el hombre me extendió su mano, la estreché, mientras su rostro pálido se contraía en un gesto de ambición. Era claro que un extranjero podría, o pagar más por un mejor servicio o bien ser estafado con facilidad, ahora bien, conmigo, no funcionaría.

-Le interesa alguno de nuestros empleados.

-¿empleados? ¿acaso tienen sueldo?

-Jeje, usted es inteligente- alcé la ceja con un poco de irritación- algunos lo tienen, como esa chica-dijo señalando a la pelirroja y luego al chico molesto- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

-Me imagino que ella lo hace con más gusto que desagrado y él solo con desagrado.

-Jeje, supone bien- dijo

-¿y la causa es…?

-Jeje, no solemos decirle las posiciones de nuestros empleados a los clientes, pero, por ser usted, le contare la historia que más le agrade.

-¿Qué tal ambas?

-Jeje, excelente opción. Pongámoslo así, a ella le encanta esto, no sé cómo explicar que a una persona le guste venderse pero ella llegó a este lugar pidiendo ser contratada, se le investigó y acepto. Punto. Él, digamos que también se ofreció pero por otras razones- su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de malicia que casi llegó a asustarme- su padre me debe dinero, alguien tiene que pagar, ¿no cree? Así que, podría ser su madre, pero ya es vieja para esto, o su hermana pero es una niña sin chiste aunque podría ser usada, y para proteger a su familia…

-Él se ofreció, y supongo que estará aquí hasta que pagué.

-Jeje, de nuevo, supone bien, aunque eso puede tardar mucho tiempo.

-Lo miré sin expresar sentimiento alguno, aunque en ese momento estaba asqueado y harto de su risa estúpida.

-Bien, quiero al chico- dije para terminar con esto, total, al menos podría ayudarle a pagar su deuda.

-Jeje, perfecto, Jocie- la recepcionista me entrego una tarjeta atada a un llavero con el número 5 grabado- él está esperando.

Librado por fin de ese tipo desagradable, camine por los pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación. Y si algo no podré olvidar será aquella puerta, pintada de beige, con el número 5 de herraje dorado, ni el click de la perilla- una vez que pasé la tarjeta- al abrirla.

No la olvidare, porque detrás de ella, se encontraba la figura desgarbada del joven que moriría por ver las siguientes noches.

¡Clik! Y la puerta se abrió, de espaldas a mí una figura desgarbada, como la de un adolescente miraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación hacia un cielo parcialmente estrellado y cuya luna menguante brillaba pálidamente a lo lejos, el invierno se había ido y la claridad de una noche de primavera se anunciaba silenciosamente.

El chico suspiro cuando cerré la puerta, tomó las cortinas del ventanal y las cerró con furia, suspiro de nuevo y se giró para mirarme. El cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos cuidadosamente despeinado, sus ojos me miraban sin emoción real, ni siquiera, enojo. La camisa blanca desfajada con deliberado descuido, colgaba asimétrica por su cadera, el pantalón negro y los pies con calcetines tradicionalmente blancos. Obviamente poco le importaba verse bien, pero así y todo, lucia encantador, era de ese tipo de hombres que no importa que o como vistan, si llevaban el cabello largo, corto, peinado o no, se ven exquisitamente bien, ese tipo de persona, que no creí que existiera, estaba de pie, frente a mí.

-Hola- atine a decir en mi embelesamiento.

Él no dijo nada, cerro lo ojos y camino hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y desde ahí volvió a mirarme, sin emoción, como antes.

-Este…- empecé, lo cierto era que estaba nervioso, por alguna razón. Entendí lo que él quería decir, y tenía claro a lo que había ido, mi necesidad biológica aun rogaba por ser atendida- yo… ¿cómo te llamas?

-…- el chico alzó la ceja, ni siquiera yo sabía de dónde había salido esa pregunta- ¿importa?

-Un poco, si- dije aún clavado en el mismo lugar.

-Da igual… Yagami Light.

-Interesante nombre, el mío es…

-No me importa- dijo cortante- bien ¿te vas a quedar ahí? O ¿eres de lo que quieren que vaya por ellos?

-¿eh?

-No estoy de humor, así que si tú no te mueves yo tampoco.

Vaya, el chico es temperamental, pensé, pero aun así apenas pude dar un paso.

-Yagami kun, tú, no tienes 18 años ¿cierto?

-¿acaso eres policía? eso no te importa.

-Es solo que en el catalogo dice que los tienes, pero no es así ¿verdad?- dije logrando llegar a un sillón cercano y sentándome de cuclillas en él.

-Te repito que no te importa, viniste por sexo ¿cierto?, entonces toma lo que quieres y déjame en paz.

-Eres bastante directo, Yagami kun, bueno yo... ¿sabes? hay necesidades biológicas, no es que haga esto siempre. Pero tengo cierta reglas, por eso pregunto tu edad, tu figura es aun la de un adolescente y tu rostro tampoco refleja la edad de 18 años, eso es todo.

-¿eres imbécil?- dijo frunciendo el ceño- eres el primer idiota que dice eso, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo solo vete y ya, no tienes que platicar conmigo o darme un sermón.

-No pienso darte un sermón, y de hacerlo claro que me gustaría hacerlo contigo.

-Entonces mi edad no importa, ¿qué prefieres? ¿arriba o abajo?

-Amm… veras Yagami kun, estoy seguro de que tú no quieres hacerlo.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Si, lo era, en ese momento, yo sabía que no y por su hostilidad eso era más evidente, quizás debí haber escogido a la chica ninfómana. Pero ese chico era interesante.

-¿por qué no quieres decirme tu edad? No te cuesta nada y solo…

-Estúpidos ingleses, no sabía que fueran así, idiotas soberbios, si no te gusta lárgate no pienso soportarte.

-¿qué? ¿qué dijiste?

-Dije que te largues.

-No, antes de eso, ¿cómo supiste que era inglés? Me veo como un japonés ¿o no?

-Cierto, pero tu acento es inglés. Así que bien eres hijo cuyos padres o al menos uno es japonés, pero toda tu vida estuviste en Inglaterra. Ahora, saliste para conocer este país o quizás bienes por negocios, ya que por lo que veo eres un millonario excéntrico, con necesidades biológicas insatisfechas, porque atado al trabajo no puedes conseguirlas más que de esta manera.

-Vaya el resto de la gente solo reconoce que soy extranjero, pero nunca mi país de origen y… ¿Cómo sabes que soy excéntrico?

-Por la extraña forma de sentarte, seguramente debes tener alguna otra manía o algún tipo de adicción. Quizás ambas.

-Sorprendente. Yagami kun eres sorprendente. Tienes razón en un terrorífico 100 % me siento totalmente desnudo ante ti.

-¿No me digas?, pues no lo estas y tu tiempo corre ¿sabes?

-Si lo sé. Ahora te diré que edad tienes- él suspiró molesto de nuevo y giró el rostro mascullando maldiciones para mi persona- por la ropa que usas y por ser viernes quiero suponer que estás en el instituto aun, el resto del uniforme debe estar por ahí, y debes estar molesto porque no puedes salir con tus amigos porque tienes que trabajar; pero por tu estatura y la forma con la razonas, supongo y estoy seguro en un 99 % de que tienes 17 años.

-¡Bravo!- dijo con sorna- pues le diré que se equivoca en algo.

-¿en qué?

-No estoy molesto, porque no puedo salir con mis amigos por el trabajo, estoy molesto porque no puedo salir de aquí, ¿entiende? Y si va a seguir tardándose con esta inútil charla, no me importa es su dinero.

-Exacto- dije sonriendo ligeramente-Yagami kun dime algo más de mi.

-¿aparte de que es un idiota?

-Si, aparte de eso.

-Mmm… que eres un maniaco insomne, ¿Cuántas tazas de café tomas en la noche?

-Diez-dije con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro- y con mucho azúcar.

-Supongo que sí, de otra forma no podría desvelar.

-Yagami kun

-¿qué?

-¿Cuánto cuesta la noche completa?

-¿qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Me levante del sillón y busque en mis bolsillos hasta obtener un gran fajo de dinero y lo vertí en la cama cerca de él.

-¿es suficiente con eso?

-Esto…-Yagami kun tomo el dinero contándolo rápidamente- esto es más de lo que… ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Hablar.

-Eso es todo

-Lo es.

Yagami kun miro el dinero y luego a mí, suspiro una vez más y se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras es tu dinero.

-Soy un millonario excéntrico. Así que Yagami kun, hablemos hasta que amanezca.

En ese momento mi deseo carnal fue sustituido por completo por mi curiosidad, él joven frente a mi era muy inteligente, más que cualquier otra persona que pudiera conocer en cualquier tiempo, así que no me importaba gastar mi fortuna, si podía encontrar un buen compañero de insomnio.

-o-o-o-

Embelesado por aquella belleza exótica volví cada noche, ansioso por cruzar palabra con él, esperaba a que la noche llegara y yo pudiera adueñarme de su tiempo… aunque era él quien ocupaba todo mi tiempo.

-¡Yagami kun quería verte!

-Eso dices siempre.

Sonreí mirando su espalda, estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, y a su alrededor había muchos libros apilados.

-¿qué haces?

-Estudio.

-¿para qué?

-Para mis exámenes de ingreso.

-¡oh, es cierto! Ya se acerca esa época, ¿a qué universidad piensas ir?

-A la Todai.

-¿en Tokio? ¿te vas a ir? ¿me vas a abandonar?

-¡ah que molesto eres! Claro que no me voy a ir, idiota.

-¿no? pero Tokio queda lejos, no podrás ir y venir.

-No iré, es obvio.

-¡eh! ¿de qué hablas? Lo lógico es que seas aceptado, es más, considero que ni siquiera tendrías que estudiar.

-Supongo que solo quiero probarme a mí mismo, no es como si en menos de seis meses lograra librarme de una deuda de millones de yens…

Guarde silencio. Era la primera vez que la voz de Light parecía apagada. Por algunos segundos que parecieron minutos, solo el tic, tac del reloj se escuchó, mis pensamientos me hacían sentir en cierta forma culpable.

-Lo siento Yagami kun no quise…

-No es tu culpa- dijo levantándose y estirándose, para luego mirarme con una ligera sonrisa- gracias a ti mi deuda se está pagando más rápido y no tengo que tener sexo con personas asquerosas. Así que soy yo el que teme que me abandones.

-Tonterías- dije sonriendo inexplicablemente y de forma estúpida- yo no te dejare, por fin encontré a alguien con quien hablar. No te preocupes Yagami kun iras a la universidad, tendrás novia y todo lo… ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-¿Es por lo de la novia? Bueno si te gustan los hombres entonces que sea novio.

-No es eso, no tengo un gusto particular.

-Ya veo, eres como yo

-Pero yo tenía novia

-¿y qué pasó?

-Tuve que terminar con ella, yo… simplemente no podía estar tranquilo con ella haciendo esto, era en cierta forma, indigno. Creo que ahora me odia, supongo que es mejor, y tampoco quería que estuviera en peligro ya bastante tengo con una familia amenazada.

Nuevamente se creó un silencio. Le di una palmada en la espalda y sonreí.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de volver a amar.

Light sonrió lánguidamente y asintió.

-o-o-o-

-Yagami kun hoy quiero hacer algo.

-¿hacer qué?

Apenas logré que despegara la mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos, hace ya dos semanas que me reunía con él en las noches, y solo habíamos platicado, pero ahora quería un poco de acción.

-Será divertido. Di que sí.

-Eres tonto. Me pagas ¿cierto? así que di.

-Que cruel eres, ¿podrías mostrar aunque sea un poco de emoción?

-¿por quién me tomas? ¿qué quieres?

Saque una caja y vacié el contenido en la cama.

-¿Ajedrez?- dijo y yo asentí

Light tomó una de las piezas, mientras yo ponía el tablero.

-Te advierto- dijo- que nunca he perdido una partida de ajedrez.

-Perfecto, porque yo tampoco.

-Bien, entonces quiero las negras.

-o-o-o-

-¡waa! ¡Estoy harto!- dijo estirándose en la cama y haciendo temblar las piezas en el tablero.

-Tienes razón esto no va a ningún lugar.

No importaba que pieza moviéramos, simplemente no podíamos avanzar, atorados en un callejón sin salida, sin poder dar jaque al oponente nos habíamos cerrado todas las opciones, algo muy, pero muy poco probable.

-Es la primera vez que no ganó una partida de ajedrez.

-Lo mismo digo Yagami kun, como lo supuse ha sido interesante.

-Eres raro… ¿terminamos otro día?

-Me parece que eso es lo correcto, además mi tiempo está a punto de terminar.

Allá, en el ventanal, se filtraba la imagen del alba fría y con destellos de luz pálida. Mi noche a su lado había terminado.

-o-o-o-

-¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí.

Todas las tardes al cruzar las puertas de vidrio, la recepcionista siempre me preguntaba "¿lo de siempre?" como si "lo de siempre" fuera una malteada de chocolate. Me molestaba, porque "lo de siempre" era en realidad una persona, una persona que de pronto cobro un significado más grande para mí que solo el de mercancía. Aunque siendo consientes, lo que yo hacia todas las noches era comprarlo y lo que él hacia todas las noches era venderse.

Por eso cada vez que la recepcionista me preguntaba "¿lo de siempre?" yo respondía "si" y con una sonrisa picara la chica estiraba el brazo y me entregaba la tarjeta con el número cinco grabado.

Y como cada tarde "lo de siempre" me esperaba de frente a la ventana con su figura adolescente de espaldas a mí. Y cuando lo veía sonreía. Para entonces, ya me había dado cuenta que "lo de siempre" se había convertido en "lo único".

-Yagami kun, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, solo estoy nervioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana tengo mi examen de ingreso.

-Ya veo.

-Yagami kun se estiro en la cama y bostezó. Yo me mordí el dedo pulgar de mi mano derecha.

-¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó.

-¿hoy?- deje de morderme el dedo y observe al joven despatarrado frente a mi- nada.

-¿nada?

-No, hoy quiero que duermas Yagami kun, mañana es un día importante para ti. Quiero que duermas.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Ligth se encogió de hombros, se incorporo, se quito los calcetines, el pantalón y la camisa; se metió en la cama suspirando aliviado y en unos segundo su respiración se volvió acompasada, realmente estaba cansado. No me había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que podía resultar para él trasnochar, en mi caso se trataba de una patología crónica, no puedo escapar del insomnio, pero el joven a mi lado no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Así que esa noche me contente con observarlo dormir tranquilamente, lucia tan dulce que pensé que pagaría el dinero que fuera para verlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo alguien puede lucir tan atractivo durmiendo? Y de nuevo tuve la sensación de que Yagami kun era de ese tipo de personas que no crees que existan, pero que están ahí, en algún lugar, brillando en silencio.

* * *

><p>HOla! Si alguien lo leyo en otra pagina, no se asusten, no es plagio, soy yo con otro nip jeje, espero que les haya gustado, quienes ya lo leyeron ya saben de que va esto pero para quienes no difrutenla, deseaba compartirla en este espacio.<p>

un Review si les gusto, o no, si merece jitomatazos y todo...

nos vemos en la continuación!


	2. Detrás de sus ojos

**Detrás de la puerta.**

_Detrás de sus ojos._

Tras la cortina blanca la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse. El amanecer había llegado y con él, el final de mi tiempo con Yagami kun, sin embargo y a pesar que lo sabía, me quedé ahí, en mi silla sentado en cuclillas, mordiéndome el pulgar de la mano derecha, mirando fijamente al joven que dormía en la cama.

Tocaron a la puerta, un par de veces. Para que Yagami kun no se despertara me levante de un salto y corrí a abrir la puerta.

La chica del mostrador me sonrió del otro lado.

-e-este…señor…verá, su tiempo…-balbuceo

-lo sé- dije- cóbreme tiempo extra.

La chica me miró con desconcierto y ladeo la cabeza levemente como si analizara lo dicho.

-pero, señor… lo que sucede es que es hora de cerrar, de hecho le agradecería que le dijera a Yagami san que…

-yo le digo, y cóbreme extra no importa que la hora me la cobren el doble… es que- le guiñe el ojo- aun no termino.

La chica enrojeció, sonreí con picardía y cerré la puerta. Giré sobre mis talones y observe al chico que aun dormía.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz y se incorporó. Miró hacia la ventana y suspiró; entonces volteo y me clavó su mirada.

-¿qué haces aquí?- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-gastando mi dinero- dije y trepe por la cama para quedar cerca y de frente a él-solo porque quiero estar a tu lado.

Yagami kun se hizo para atrás, gruño algo ininteligible y se levantó de la cama escapando de mí.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo

-mmm… como las siete.

-es tarde

Y sin más se metió a la ducha, al poco rato salió, con un uniforme limpio y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-¿sigues aquí?-dijo

Asentí.

-¿por qué?- dijo- el hotel está por cerrar.

-cierto, pero esta noche no estarás, Yagami kun, iras a Tokio a hacer tu examen, ¿verdad?-el asintió tomando su mochila y guardando sus cosas- pues por eso estoy intentado tomar mi dosis diaria de Yagami kun.

-estás loco.

Se coloco la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, yo lo seguí solo alcance a tomar la tarjeta con el número cinco.

-a todo esto Yagami kun ¿tu jefe sabe que vas a hacer ese examen?

-no, pero tengo derecho a un día al año de descanso y me tomaré este.

-¡solo un día al año!

-¿de qué te sorprendes?- dijo- no es como si te importara.

Con paso firme, Light camino hasta la recepción, era realmente esclavitud lo que mi joven compañero de insomnio vivía, mordí mis sentimientos de odio hacia ese hombre de risa idiota.

-¡Light kun!

La chica pelirroja que había visto antes en el catalogo le llamó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. Él fue a su encuentro, iba a seguirlo pero la chica del mostrador me detuvo.

-señor, ¿me deja la llave?- dijo y me obligo a voltearme hacia ella- el jefe me dijo que le cobra las horas extra como usted propuso.

-claro- le extendí la tarjeta de crédito y voltee hacia atrás observando a Yagami kun y a la chica. Mantuvieron una pequeña conversación, ella le dio un abrazo y él continuo su camino.

-¿ya? – le pregunte a la chica del mostrador, tenía prisa por seguir a aquel joven pero, obviamente lo iba a perder.

Para cuando termine el trámite él se había ido. Me quedé a las afueras del hotel mirando a una calle vacía.

-o-o-o-

-Light kun no regresará por más que vea la calle, señor.

La chica pelirroja hablo detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para mirarla.

-lo sé- dije y metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón- ¿tú eres cercana a él?

-un poco, sí…llegamos aquí el mismo día- la chica sonrió-además es un buen chico.

-¿ah sí? Lo supongo.

-¿cómo se llama señor?

-Hideki Ryuuga

-pues, Ryuuga san, le recomiendo que se aleje de Light kun.

Fruncí el ceño intrigado, de entrada ya era bastante raro que ella me hablara.

-¿y porque demonios lo haría?

La chica dejó de sonreír y su mirada se volvió seria, giró su rostro hacia atrás, comprobó que no había nadie y me hizo una seña con su dedo índice para que la siguiera.

Nos internamos en el parque, rodeamos la fuente con la escultura del beso de Rodán y seguimos hasta llegar a una banca. La chica se detuvo miró a su alrededor y después se sentó en aquella banca, con un gesto me indico que me sentará a su lado. Lo hice lentamente, perecía que tuviese miedo de algo, en mi clásica posición agudice el oído pero lo único que oía era el trinar de los pájaros.

La chica llevaba un abrigo de cuadros rojo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unas botas negras de tacón alto, era una mujer muy hermosa pero misteriosa. Dejo su bolso a un lado y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, suspiró largamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-como le dije él y yo llegamos a este lugar el mismo día, por razones diferentes, claro. Pero no soy cercana a él por ello…en este trabajo arriesgamos nuestra vida todas las noches, hay clientes que van desde lo más amable hasta lo más violento, te piden cosas realmente raras, en fin, una vez un hombre casi me mata- dijo y se llevó la mano a su pómulo derecho como si la herida aun estuviera ahí- Light kun escucho mis gritos y me ayudó. Le debo la vida y por ello intento protegerlo.

-¿y qué tengo que ver yo con ello? Yo no pienso lastimar a Yagami kun

-eso no está en duda Ryuuga san- fruncí el ceño de nuevo esta vez porque no comprendía, pero antes de que formulara mi pregunta ella siguió hablando- Usted no es el primero que se enamora de Light kun… pero todos ellos no duran mucho.

-entonces no lo amaban de verdad.

-¿y usted sí?- la chica me miró directo a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante y llegaba a atemorizar un poco, parecía que sus palabras eran enserio-porque si fuera así, ¿porqué paga por él todas las noches? ¿Por qué mejor no lo libera de esa estúpida deuda y lo saca de este lugar? Él no pertenece a este estilo de vida, lo sabe ¿cierto?, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… usted no tiene la más remota idea de lo que él sufrió para acoplarse a esta situación. Ahora usted viene y lo desacostumbra, cuando se marché Light kun sufrirá de nuevo.

-yo no me iré- dije con mis manos en mis propias rodillas mirándola con decisión.

-ja- se burló ella- escuche, el padre de Yagami kun es un adicto al juego, no puede detenerse, y su deuda crece más y más, lo único que hace es disculparse con Light kun cada vez que lo ve, su madre no puede hacer otra cosa más que llorar por el destino de su hijo, un destino del cual no puede escapar.

-pagaré la deuda- dije en eso tenía razón aquella mujer, si quería la libertad de Yagami kun solo tenía que liquidar esa suma.

-no es tan fácil.

-el gerente de este lugar es un imbécil, si le doy un poco más de lo que pide lo liberara sin dudarlo.

La chica me miró de forma condescendiente ladeando la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-el hombre de risa estúpida "jeje"- lo imitó- no es el jefe. El hombre que está detrás de todo es alguien poderoso y cruel.

-¿Quién es?

-no lo sé pero los rumores, dicen que ese hombre estaba tras Light kun desde antes, y que solo aprovecho la debilidad de su padre para obtenerlo.

-hablas como si Yagami kun fuera un objeto.

-usted y yo sabemos que no, pero para ese hombre Light kun es solo de su propiedad, un trofeo más pero el más preciado. Las personas que han querido ayudar a Light kun no volvieron, una de dos, o se hartaron y lo abandonaron o fueron desaparecidas para que no regresaran.

La chica se levantó de la banca y desde arriba me miró severamente.

-Light kun lo estima demasiado Ryuuga san, sabe que los momentos a su lado son efímeros, que usted se marchará, pero no quiere aceptarlo, lo espera todas las noches con verdadero jubilo, es la primera vez que lo veo así. Por eso, porque para Light kun sería terrible que le pasará algo, aléjese ahora que está a tiempo, Ryuuga san.

Y si más se marchó. Mi corazón dio un vuelco; por un lado Light deseaba verme todas las noches, quizás no tanto como yo a él pero eso significaba que sus palabras de desagrado y su adusto gesto eran solo una pantalla, una barrera para protegerse y mantener distancia. Y por el otro lado, el hombre detrás de la organización parecía ser una persona poderosa, amenazaba a Light con su familia y consigo mismo. Me pregunto quién será, y que pretende.

Deseaba saber más y lo averiguaría, no por nada era el mejor detective del mundo.

-o-o-o-

Como no tenía nada que hacer, me dedique el resto del día a vagar por los alrededores del hotel. Nunca lo había hecho, siempre iba aquel lugar por las tardes y después me quedaba encerrado en ese cuarto de hotel, hasta el amanecer.

Encontré una pastelería bastante bien surtida y me compre unos cuantos pastelillos y galletas, resultaron mi desayuno y comida. Eran casi las dos de la tarde, en ese momento Yagami kun debía estar por iniciar su examen, sin duda alguna, le iría más que bien. Ese chico era muy inteligente, brillante, y atractivo, definitivamente esa mujer tenía razón, estaba atrapado en un destino que no le pertenecía. Él no tendría necesidad de venderse, él de lo único que debía preocuparse era de tener éxito.

Bostece y regrese al parque frente al hotel, me senté en la orilla de la fuente y devoré un par de galletas. La intriga volvía envolver mi corazón, ¿quién era el verdadero hombre que amenazaba a Light kun? Deseaba preguntárselo, en realidad lo que más deseaba era verlo. Suspiré, de la noche a la mañana ese joven se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Lo descubrí sentado en ese lugar.

Yo había ido por sexo a ese hotel que por fuera parecía cualquier cosa. Pero lo que encontré fue a un chico que despertó mi curiosidad, y no solo eso sino que con el paso de los días fue remplazando esa curiosidad con otro sentimiento, uno más profundo y hasta el momento desconocido: Amor.

Sonreí y me lleve el pulgar izquierdo a la boca. Amor. Nunca había sentido algo me quemara por dentro tanto, que se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido esos sentimientos de necesidad por alguien. Necesitaba ver a Yagami kun, escucharlo, saber que estaba ahí, necesitaba su presencia de forma absoluta y completa. Eso debía ser amor, tenía que serlo, no había más explicación. Me enamoré de él, sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-o-o-o-

El sol descendió por el cielo, la noche llegó y yo permanecía en aquel lugar.

Una sombra se acerco al hotel, una sombra que reconocí bien. Salte de mi lugar y llegue hasta él.

-Yagami kun pensé que volverías mañana.

El joven me miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

-no lo sé- dije y era verdad, simplemente el tiempo había pasado mientras pensaba en él- ¿y tú? ¿No deberías estar en Tokio?

-termine antes, y Amame me llamo, el gerente le dijo que me tenía que presentar…

-Amame ¿Quién es Amame? Es la chica pelirroja.

-sí, ahora es pelirroja- sin decirme otra cosa como si de pronto se diera cuenta que había hablado de más abrió la puerta del hotel y entro.

Jocie la recepcionista lo saludo cuando pasó a su lado él solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo su camino hasta su habitación.

-lo de siempre – le dije a la chica que me extendió la tarjeta ya conocida, y seguí al muchacho hasta esa habitación.

-o-o-o-

-¿eres un acosador o algo así?- me dijo una vez adentro.

-no, en realidad es una casualidad, una muy afortunada.

Él no me contestó se quitó el saco y la corbata y los aventó junto con la mochila a un rincón de la habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y lanzó un largo suspiro.

-¿qué tal el examen, Yagami kun?

-aburrido- dijo

Sonreí, no esperaba menos.

-¿comiste?- pregunte.

-sí, ¿porqué preguntas esas cosas? Ni que fueras qué para hacerlo.

-es verdad, soy solo un hombre preocupado por ti.

-tonterías- dijo fríamente, se incorporó y comenzó a desvestirse. Se sacó el pantalón y la camisa quedando solo en cómodos bóxer, destendió la cama y se sumergió en ella.

-Yagami kun- dije trepando por la cama como en la mañana, si quería dormir le dejaría dormir eso era cierto pero…

-¿qué?

-hoy no me conformo con solo tu presencia.

El joven se incorporó y me miró de nuevo desconcertado.

-¿qué?

-tú siempre dices que harás lo que te pida porque soy quien paga ¿cierto?

Asintió.

-entonces quiero que hagas algo.

-¿qué?- dijo por tercera vez.

- en realidad son dos cosas… pero esta noche solo quiero una.

-solo habla ¿quieres?

-quiero un beso de Yagami kun

Él se quedó estático mirándome, para él no debía de ser más que un monigote trepado en la cama como vil chango, esperando un beso suyo. Para mí, él lucia como un hombre de brillo excepcional que no merecía un destino diferente a la felicidad.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo- es tu dinero.

Sonreí.

-o-o-o-

Me acerque, su mirada era inexpresiva. Con la punta de mis dedos delinee su barbilla y mejilla. Lentamente cerré el espacio entre nosotros y por primera vez toque sus labios.

Me aventure y deje que mi lengua recorriera sus labios cerrados. Dulces, eran dulces. Con la punta de mi lengua entreabrí sus labios e ingrese en su boca. Era cálida y deliciosa mejor que cualquier pastel de alta repostería, me supe adicto de inmediato. Sus labios correspondieron a los míos, moviéndose para buscar un contacto diferente cada vez. Rozando nuestras lenguas desarrollando una batalla silenciosa.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí, evitando que huyera en cualquier momento. Pero parecía que él no tenía intenciones de alejarse, por el contrario se abrazó a mi espalda con fuerza. De pronto sin darme cuenta estaba sobre él en una posición bastante sugerente.

-Light kun- lo llame separando suavemente nuestros labios.

Su mirada de pronto lucia un poco acuosa, como si deseará llorar, no dijo nada y me atrajo de nuevo. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, pude sentirla en mis dedos. Esa noche nos besamos una y otra vez hasta que amaneció.

Cuando le di el último beso me miró de nuevo. Había una especie de suplica silenciosa, detrás de sus ojos claros y hermosos se escondía una tristeza más profunda e interminable que el tiempo.

* * *

><p>de nuevo estoy dando lata jeje, espero que les haya gustado la continuación, creo que olvide decir que esto era AU aunque es más que obvio XD...<p>

agradezco los reviews y a quienes se han pasado a leer esta locura mia. Ya saben si lo merece un review y si no también XD.

esto no tardara en ser actualizado...

continuara...


	3. Detrás del lente

**Detrás de la puerta.**

_Detrás del lente._

-Light kun- la chica se recargo en el brazo de la silla- debes alejarte de él.

Él chico asintió en silencio, bajó el rostro mirando sus pies enfundados en calcetines blancos apoyados en la alfombra descolorida de aquella habitación.

-se parecen mucho- dijo ella- es casi terrorífico.

-pero no son el mismo- dijo él sin apartar la vista de sus pies.

-ya lo sé, me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero Light kun y si es…ya sabes…- bajo en tono de su voz- …desaparecido.

El joven levantó la vista un par de segundos, miró a la chica frente a él y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-no quiero eso.

-¿estás consciente de que un día se irá?

Él volvió a asentir y a bajar el rostro. Ella lo miró en silencio. Nunca lo había visto tan triste y al mismo tiempo tan tranquilo. Su amigo esperaba cada noche la visita recurrente de ese hombre de apariencia extraña, pero al mismo tiempo sufría porque cada día que lo veía era un día que lo acercaba al final.

-no puedes enamorarte de él.

-que no deba no significa que no pueda.

-Light kun no me digas que…

El chico la miró, su rostro expresó aquel sentimiento que alegraba y entristecía su corazón.

-o-o-o-

-Ryuzaki san

-dime Watari.

-¿hoy también saldrá?

-sip.

Watari carraspeó, lo cierto es que no estaba muy contento con aquella actividad nocturna de su protegido, al menos si lo pensaba un poco era completamente normal. Al final resultaba que ese joven vino a ponerle una sonrisa al detective, que en ese momento saboreaba un helado con verdadero placer, a sus pies tenía la laptop abierta. Trabajaba en el caso que lo había traído a Japón, como todas las mañanas, porque antes de que el sol se ocultara cerraba la laptop y salía del departamento con una inusitada alegría.

-Ryuzaki san, el viaje a Okinawa…

-sí, ya. Watari un favor, pide otro boleto, y has una reservación de una habitación doble en el hotel.

-¿otro boleto?

-si- el detective lo miró con una sonrisa picara- llevaré un invitado.

Creo que Watari casi se infarta cuando le dije que llevaría a alguien más a Okinawa, lo cierto es que no es un viaje de placer, por el contrario es un viaje de trabajo, es la parte molesta pero final de este.

Y aunque solo me llevará tres días, no puedo imaginar, ni siquiera soporto pensar que en ese tiempo Light kun puede pertenecer a alguien más. Así que me lo llevaré conmigo, cueste lo que me cueste.

-o-o-o-

-jeje Señor Ryuuga, que placer tenerlo aquí- el pálido gerente de hotel de risa idiota se sentó frente a su escritorio y me miró con curiosidad- ¿a qué debo su visita? Jeje ¿no será que está insatisfecho con el servicio que le hemos dado?

-no para nada- dije y subí mis piernas a la silla, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sentado como todo el mundo- estoy más que feliz con el servicio.

-entonces, jeje, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

- verá… me preguntaba si tenían servicio de préstamo.

-¿préstamo?

-sí, como un video club, donde te prestan un dvd por un tiempo y luego es devuelto.

-s-si pero no entiendo.

-tendré un viaje de negocios a Okinawa, y quiero un acompañante. Para ser precisos quiero a Light kun.

El hombre palideció más de un momento a otro.

-¿a Light kun?...jeje… vera… jeje…ammm

-no aceptare un no, pagare bien por tres días completos.

El gerente se levantó dio un par de rodeos a su silla, suspiró muy fuerte y regreso a su asiento.

-de acuerdo- dijo- pero no será barato.

-no esperaba que lo fuera.

-o-o-o-

¡Click! Y la puerta volvió a abrirse, de espaldas a mí como la primera vez, Light kun miraba hacia la ventana, solo que esta vez la habitación estaba en oscuridad total.

-Light kun- lo llamé y me acerque.

Él no dijo nada se quedó en el mismo lugar sosteniendo con su mano derecha una de las cortinas. Suspiró pero no giró su rostro hacia mí. Me acerque más, y le abrace por la espalda, su cuerpo se relajo de inmediato y dejo de apretar la cortina bajo sus dedos.

-dime- murmuró- dime tu nombre.

Hundí mi nariz en su cuello y aspire su aroma, fresco y seductor, mi querido Light por fin preguntaba mi nombre…

-dime Ryuzaki- le dije y deje caer un beso en su cuello- llámame así.

-pero no es tu verdadero nombre ¿cierto?

-cierto.

-¿Por qué ocultas tu identidad? ¿Tú trabajo es peligroso?

-sí, algo así. No me preguntes por eso Light kun.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró de frente, para entonces ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaron ante la poca luz. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y apoyo su frente en la mía.

-pensé que hoy no vendrías- dijo

-tuve un asunto que arreglar antes- dije y levante su rostro, enmarcándolo con mis manos- nunca podría faltar a una cita contigo.

Y sin más lo bese de nuevo como la noche anterior, y como la noche anterior él me correspondió sin reservas.

Lo pegue a mi cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza mientras nuestro beso continuaba, sus labios, confirme de nuevo, era muy dulces, como si hubieran sido hechos para mi, deleitaban mis sentidos y me volvían un loco hambriento por más. Lentamente él terminó el beso, que se quedó tatuado en mi boca.

-anoche dijiste que querías dos cosas, la primera fue…un beso- dijo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, lo seguí y trepe por el mueble hasta quedar a su espalda y volví a abrazarlo- ¿qué es lo segundo?

Apoye mi barbilla en su hombro y suspiré, lo atraje hacia mí volviendo a hundir mi nariz en su cuello. Lo segundo no era tan sencillo.

-quería que me dijeras- murmure con los labios prácticamente pegados a la piel de cuello- quien es el hombre que te amenaza.

Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se volvió irregular.

-y-yo… no puedo decirte quien… yo…

-está bien- dije acariciando su cabello de alguna forma la sola mención de ese hombre lo puso nervioso- no tienes que hacerlo, si no me lo dices lo averiguare.

Light se quedo allí sin decir nada solo dejó caer su cuerpo contra el mío, respiró aliviado y se relajó.

-Yagami kun- él se quitaba el pantalón y camisa dispuesto a dormir- tendré un viaje que durara tres días.

Me miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, parecía asustado de pronto.

-¿te irás?

-sí, son solo tres días, es algo de negocios.

El chico, no dijo nada camino en bóxer hasta la cama y se metió en ella cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

-Light kun-me acerque y retire la cobija de su rostro, no me miró-¿estás bien?

-no vayas- susurró- si vas…

-tengo qué- dije y delinee con mi dedo el perfil de su hombro desnudo.

El murmuró algo que no escuche, y se movió en la cama alejándose de mí. Sonreí con conocimiento. Estaba molesto y no era más que un berrinche pero me hacia feliz porque eso significaba que él tampoco quería alejarse de mi.

Me metí en las cobijas y lo acorrale en la orilla de la cama, reteniéndolo en mis brazos, sintiendo su piel desnuda y tibia contra mis manos.

-ven conmigo, Light kun- susurre en su oído, atrapando con mis dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

-y-yo no puedo… no hagas eso- dijo y giró su rostro, al hacerlo atrape sus labios en otro beso, cambie de posición y quede encima de él besándolo.

- si puedes, e iras, ese fue el asunto que me hizo llegar tarde ya está arreglado, te irás conmigo mañana.

Él me miró y después desvió su mirada avergonzado, lucia tan encantador que me conmovió. Sonreí de nuevo. Mis dedos acariciaron las hebras castañas de su cabello, los deslice por su rostro dibujando cada perfecta facción de ese joven.

Bese, lamí y mordí su cuello, deje caer un poco de mi peso en él y me incorpore lo suficiente para tocar los músculos de su torso, delgado pero firme y torneado, saboree su piel lentamente comprobando que no solo sus labios eran dulces, comprobando que todo él estaba hecho para mí.

-o-o-o-

Su madre me miró con recelo todo el tiempo, pensé que era lógico, de alguna manera me estaba llevando a su hijo lejos, ya de por sí estaba separada de él todos los días… Yagami kun me dijo que quería despedirse de sus padres, eso contando el hecho de que también deseaba verlos; y como no puedo negarle nada, fuimos a verles…

-¿por qué te vas con él?- escuche a su madre un par de veces- otra vez ese hombre, ¿por qué no puede dejarte en paz?

A la cuarta o quinta vez, Light kun la abrazó

-mamá, cálmate- le dijo- no es el mismo

-Cómo no va a ser el mismo, es la misma cara de…

-madre, es enserio, aunque se parezcan no son el mismo, te lo juro.

La señora Yagami me miró ceñuda de nuevo, nada convencida de mi inocencia, que realmente no era mucha, porque lo cierto era que yo estaba comprando a su hijo por tres benditos días. Intente sonreí, pero tampoco mi sonrisa ayudaba mucho. Al final Light kun se despidió de su familia y pudimos irnos.

-o-o-o-

Durante el viaje a Okinawa no deje de darle vuelta a las palabras de la madre de Light kun, quizás solo quizás había oído mal, pero si no, ¿a quién diablos me parecía?

Los pensamientos y especulaciones giraron en mi mente uno tras otro sin remedio alguno, igualmente no le encontré un sentido lógico.

Nos hospedamos en un hotel pequeño y sobrio, no era necesario nada más, en la habitación de Watari instale todo mi equipo de trabajo: computadoras, pantallas, documentos, pizarrones, etc. Si todo salía bien, la última operación se llevaría a cabo y con ello la aprensión de ese enemigo público y entonces después de los trámites legales, podría estar con Light el resto del tiempo.

En mi habitación compartida con Light kun hice algunas llamadas mientras él se duchaba. Todo estaba listo.

Colgué el teléfono y miré al joven que se secaba el cabello frente a mí, y él me miró a mí, dejó la toalla en el respaldo de una silla.

-Ryuzaki- dijo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-adelante Yagami kun

- ¿en qué consiste tu trabajo?

Sonreí de medio lado, estaba seguro que ese jovencito sospechaba algo, no podía esperar menos de él.

-te lo diré cuando termine.

-mmm…- sin mirarme se deslizó en la cama dispuesto a descansar-¿es peligroso, verdad?

-un poco, sí…pero no te preocupes Yagami kun- sonreí de nuevo

-¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado?- refunfuño con la cobija sobre la cabeza.

-¿ah no lo estás?- dije con malicia y me metí en la cama con él abrazándolo como la noche anterior.

-No, idiota- dijo molesto e intentando, sin lograrlo, escapar de mí-¿por qué lo estaría?

No contesté me limite a tocarlo como la noche anterior y deleitarme con el aroma a jabón y su dulce sabor.

-o-o-o-

Marimo…son unas algas muy curiosas, compre varios frasquitos con esas algas en forma de esfera. Estaba cerca del muelle, disfrutando de un día soleado con Light kun a mi lado. Parecía realmente diferente, en su rostro el gesto adusto estaba relajado, llevaba un playera ligera y unas bermudas, parecía un chico común de vacaciones y esa imagen, la imagen casual de Yagami kun, me gustó mucho.

-¿para qué demonios quieres eso?- me dijo señalando las dichosas algas.

-pues- me encogí de hombros-lucen bien.

Me miró con incredulidad y dio la vuelta sobre sus talones saliendo de la tienda; lo seguí con mi caja de marimo bajo el brazo.

Él coloco su mano a modo de visera de forma que el sol no lastimara sus ojos y respiró profundamente, luego me miró y por alguna razón me sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa cálida y amable, una verdadera sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa tuvo un efecto devastador en mí, fue como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera y mi caja de marimo se deslizo hasta el piso, mientras yo miraba atontado ese gesto suyo.

Comimos caballa frita en un pequeño restaurante y después pedí un helado con chantillí y chocolate coronado con una cereza. Light kun no pidió postre se limitó a mirarme comer.

-¿qué sucede Yagami kun?- le pregunte levantando la cereza con mis dedos pulgar e índice

-nada, solo me doy cuenta que eres un maniaco del azúcar

Asentí.

-si no fuera así no funcionaría correctamente- explique, me comí la cereza y le miré- sería terrible si me diera diabetes.

Él no me dijo nada, sonrió de nuevo de forma afable con un toque de diversión en ella, era una sonrisa muy hermosa y el helado se me cayó de la cuchara que sostenía precariamente con mis dedos.

Al anochecer fuimos a la playa, él se sentó en la arena justo donde las olas apenas podía acariciar los dedos de sus pies, me senté a su lado con las piernas recogidas y mis manos en mis rodillas, debió ser una imagen bastante extraña, un chico apuesto con uno no tanto a lado, se lo dije y rio por lo abajo.

-eso no importa- dijo- no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría estar.

-¿de verdad?- sonreí-Yagami kun, ¿crees que soy sexy?

Su risa brotó como el agua de una fuente, riéndose se dejo caer en la arena. Así acostado en la playa miró al cielo y luego a mí.

-sí, lo eres- dijo.

-¿hablas enserio? Para las personas soy solo un ente raro.

-pues no lo sé, para los ojos de esas personas eres eso, pero para mis ojos eres sexy ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-para nada Light kun, aunque no lo creas eso me hace feliz.

-que simple eres.

-o-o-o-

La noche llegó, y la Luna brilló en el cielo, lo miré mordiéndome el pulgar; su rostro estaba volteando hacia las estrellas. Si había alguien sexy en este planeta era él, sin duda.

Me incline y le bese suavemente en los labios. Yagami kun dio un respingo e intentó incorporarse, se lo impedí empuje su pecho lentamente con mis dedos y cambie de posición sentándome a horcajadas en su abdomen. Apure un nuevo beso y sus labios se rindieron ante los mios.

Al día siguiente, me despedí de Yagami kun, ese día tenía trabajo y aunque lo deseará no podía quedarme con él.

Él me escudriño desde la cama, lucia encantadoramente despeinado.

-me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

-¿el qué?

-En que trabajas

-Ya te lo dije Yagami kun…cuando termine, es más te lo diré cuando vuelva, ¿está bien?

Él asintió, sin más giré la perilla de la habitación y abrí la puerta, pero antes de salir su voz me detuvo.

-Ryuzaki

-¿mmh?

-no mueras.

Sonreí y le asegure que eso no pasaría. Y feliz de que él se preocupara por mí, me encerré en la habitación de Watari; esa noche daría el último golpe.

-o-o-o-

Rodeamos el lugar, y la redada se llevó a cabo. La policía japonesa resultó muy eficaz, más de veinte personas capturadas y más de cien personas rescatadas. Pero eso no era todo, faltaba alguien.

-¡Ryuzaki!- me gritó Watari e intentó ir tras de mí pero lo perdí de vista.

El edificio tenía varios pisos, entré al elevador y comencé a subir, en el tercer piso, algo explotó, el elevador se detuvo. No podía esperar menos eso sin duda, me apoye en una barra de apoyo que tenía el elevador y trepe hasta la pequeña puerta que está en el techo del elevador. La empuje y salí de la caja de metal. Miré hacia arriba, ya faltaba poco para llegar al siguiente piso, así que subí por el cable.

Cuando estuve en suelo firme, observe a mi alrededor, la luz brillaba intermitente, y todo parecía revuelto y deliberadamente destruido, camine lentamente a través de la estancia.

-no sabía que fueras tan acrobático

Me di la vuelta, él sonrió en un rincón de la habitación parcialmente oculto.

-en cambio, yo sabía que estabas aquí.

-como sea- dijo- nuestros encuentros nunca duran mucho

Caminó hasta que pude verlo por completo.

-esta vez se terminó.

-no, L, esto apenas comienza.

Lentamente levanto su brazo, una pistola apunto directamente hacia mí, disparó justo cuando una nueva explosión cimbró el lugar así que la bala solo me rozo. Él salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y yo le seguí a una distancia prudente porque me seguía disparando y al mismo tiempo cada piso iba siendo destruido, el edificio caería, el muy maldito había llenado de explosivos el lugar.

Subió hasta la azotea, cuando llegue allí había un helicóptero esperándolo. Me sonrió triunfante desde el aparato.

-Hasta la próxima, L.

El helicóptero inicio el ascenso, metí las manos en los bolsillos y le miré ceñudo. Chasqueé la lengua con disgusto, realmente me la había hecho de nuevo, al menos podía contar con una pequeña victoria.

La caída del edificio era inminente, Watari llegó minutos después en un helicóptero de la policía japonesa, y me rescató. Como supuse el lugar se derrumbo.

-fue muy arriesgado- me regaño a su manera Watari

-lo sé y no sirvió de nada.

-o-o-o-

Estábamos en la base de la policía, haciendo recuento de los daños, habíamos logrado desarmar ese antro pero estaba seguro que solo era uno de muchos.

-Ryuzaki, ahora ¿a dónde habrá que buscar?

-eso no importa- dije y aventé la carpeta al escritorio, que contenía el reporte del caso- es inevitable…nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Watari asintió.

-ahora ya no importa- dije caminado hacia la puerta de la base- regresemos al hotel.

-pero Ryuzaki, aun hay papeleo que…

-ahh, ¿puedes encargarte?

-…sí- suspiró- supongo que deseas volver con Yagami Light

-sip-sonreí-necesito su consuelo.

-no creo que te consuele.

-o-o-o-

Justo como dijo Watari, Light no me consoló, por el contrario me regaño y me sentó en la cama, para curarme la hermosa herida que tenía.

-¿sigues molesto, Yagami kun?

-…

-al menos no estoy muerto- presiono el algodón en la herida haciéndome saltar-¡ah Yagami kun!

Vendó la herida y se levantó del calchón. Miró por la ventana.

-¿y bien?- dijo-dímelo.

Suspiré, sabía a lo que se refería, así solo me puse cómodo antes de empezar a hablar.

-soy un detective privado…pero no como esos detectives que buscan personas por encargo, a mí me buscan las agencias de investigación de diferentes países, aunque solo tomo los casos que me interesan…

-se ve que no tienes problemas económicos- dijo dándose la vuelta para verme de frente, se recargo en la pared.

-algo así…

-pero, y este caso en el que trabajaste ¿de qué trata?

-es una red de varios crímenes en uno: drogas, tráfico de personas, estafas…uno de los centros de actividades estaba aquí en Okinawa, logramos desarmarlo, pero no creo que se haya terminado.

-Ryuzaki, tú… en realidad no estás cazado un delito ¿cierto?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no sé, quizás solo estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido… pero me da la impresión de que en realidad estas cazando a alguien

-…

-…

-al final, Yagami kun, es lo mismo, pero tienes razón, estoy cazando a alguien, esa persona me hizo esta herida y escapo. Hasta que no lo atrape nada habrá terminado.

Light me miró, después se acercó y me abrazó. En cierta forma eso era lo único que necesitaba esa noche.

-o-o-o-

Regresamos a Osaka, y como todas las noches asistí al hotel, a esa habitación con el número 5.

Yagami kun se sentó en la cama y me miró desde allí mientras yo permanecí en la silla agazapado.

-algo cambio- dijo

-¿qué Yagami kun?

-no sé, la habitación se siente distinta- se encogió de hombros a destender la cama.

Con ello acciono mi interruptor, prácticamente salté a la cama, él se hizo para atrás y me miró ceñudo.

-¿qué haces?

-ven Yagami kun- dije tomando su brazo y jalándolo hacia la cama. Una vez allí trepe y me senté a horcajadas en su pelvis.

Light me miró un poco desconcertado, me agache y atrape sus labios, mis manos sosteniendo su rostro. Él correspondió la caricia, sus manos agarraron suavemente mis muñecas.

Me separé de él lentamente mientras su mirada me escudriñaba.

-¿Ryuzaki…?

Apoye mi dedo índice a mis labios indicándole que guardara silencio, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa, uno a uno me deshice de ellos y en cada uno la respiración de mi joven acompañante se detenía con expectativa, sonreí con malicia cuando el último botón fue desabrochado

Entonces comencé el ascenso hasta sus labios, la piel desnuda de su abdomen se rindió ante mi lengua, mientras me entretenía haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, besando y mordiendo todo a mi alcance, mientras mis manos pellizcaban y acariciaban; Light lanzó un suspiro largo y profundo.

Mi boca se detuvo en su cuello, deje que mi respiración caliente lo hiciera temblar suavemente, deposite un beso en aquel sensible lugar y atrape el lóbulo de su oreja, jugué con él un poco antes de dirigir mis besos a la base de su mandíbula, para culminar en un beso profundo y apasionado en sus labios.

Mi lengua y la suya se buscaron dentro de una danza que rozaba lo erótico sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello atrayéndome a él; y mis dedos buscaron desabrochar un nuevo botón, el de su pantalón, y al botón le siguió el cierre.

Por segunda vez corte el beso, mis dientes halaron su labio inferior. Me levante lo suficiente para deslizar o más bien arrancarle el pantalón. Sus piernas eran firmes y lucían fuertes. Las yemas de mis dedos comprobaron que también eran suaves, con apenas vello, porque, recordé, aun era un adolescente. Volví a asaltar sus labios, y al mismo tiempo mis dedos buscaron el resorte del bóxer negro y entallado.

Él se estremeció y gimió contra mis labios cuando mi mano se deslizó dentro del bóxer, cuando mis dedos tocaron aquella parte de él tan sensible en esos momentos. Deslice el bóxer más abajo y más abajo, hasta que quedo fuera de su cuerpo; mi mano se cerró alrededor de su miembro.

Intento hablar pero no podía, lo único que pudo hacer fue morder su labio, sonreí ante aquella deliciosa imagen, retire mi mano y me desnude también.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se acariciaron en toda su extensión, la visión se me nublo, había un placer incalculable en ello, solo eso, solo estar piel a piel era suficiente para hacer que me corriera, pero me contuve. Besándolo de nuevo frotamos nuestros cuerpos con desenfreno, mi mano unió nuestros sexos y lentamente la velocidad fue aumentando, el placer difumino todo, recorriendo cada célula, disolviéndonos…

Me quedé ahí sobre él abrazándolo intentando recuperar mi respiración normal, y sintiendo en mi pecho el latido de su corazón, que martilleaba fuerte y rápidamente.

Levante el rostro y lo miré, en sus ojos se asomaban tiernas lagrimas de goce, sus labios entre abiertos buscaban, como yo, tomar aire. Acaricie esos labios con la punta de mi dedo, mi cuerpo pedía más, mi mente me detuvo, bese suavemente casi como un toque de pluma esos labios de sabor dulce y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Ryuzaki- dijo, por fin ambos estábamos más calmados, yo seguía apoyando mi peso en él-¿porqué?

-¿porqué qué?

Él tragó saliva y desvió su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-estoy aquí, debajo de ti…desnudo- el color en sus mejillas se volvió más intenso- ¿porqué no, por qué tu no me…?

Reí y acaricie su cabello.

-Yagami kun, te lo dije cuando te conocí, tengo ciertas reglas y no me acuesto con niños menores de 18 años.

Light me volteó a ver y me clavo sus afilados ojos marrón.

-¿Así que esperaras a que cumpla 18 años?

-algo así-dije-pero lo más importante es que quiero que tu lo quieras.

-¿qué?

-quiero que mi deseo sea tu deseo, que la pasión te consuma tanto como a mí, que desees ser mío tanto como quiero que seas mío- deje caer otro beso en sus labios- quiero hacerte el amor Yagami kun.

-pero…entonces… ¿porqué no lo haces?- desvió su mirada de nuevo.

-porque Light kun, si tomo un poco de ti cada noche, crearé una expectativa y una tensión entre nosotros, y el día que te haga el amor, ese día, Light kun, tocaras el cielo.

Él volvió a mirarme y yo a él, en el fondo de sus orbes pude ver que todo aquello que yo quería para el futuro se conjuraba lentamente en él, en su corazón.

-o-o-o-

-¡hazte un lado!

-señor…

En el monitor empotrado en la pared la imagen de dos hombres abrazados completamente desnudos en una cama se dibujaba con claridad.

Él hombre frente al monitor respiró hondo y se agazapó en la silla, al mismo tiempo se mordió el pulgar de su mano izquierda.

-hiciste buen trabajo, Uchikawa.

El gerente del hotel, asintió e hizo una reverencia.

-instale las cámaras como usted pidió, en cuanto Yagami salió a Okinawa.

-ha sido perfecto. Ahora vete.

Sin decir nada y sabiendo que repelar una orden desembocaba en un mal, el gerente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El hombre en la silla rio malignamente y comenzó a hablar para sí en aquella habitación.

-es curioso, somos muy parecidos, incluso tenemos los mismos gustos- revolvió el café frente a él con una cucharilla-curioso, muy curioso.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-ahora sé cuál es tu punto débil, L.- apretó un botón y la voz del gerente emergió del intercomunicador.

-diga, señor.

-Uchikawa, dile a Light que mañana tiene que presentarse temprano, no le digas que yo lo pido, inventa una excusa inocente.

-sí señor- la comunicación se cortó.

El hombre detrás de la lente, volvió a ver la imagen en el monitor y volvió a morderse el dedo pulgar de su mano.

-de todas formas, ya tenía ganas de un poco de Yagami Light.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado un review si fue así... y nos vemos en la continuación...<p> 


	4. Detrás de sus parpados

**Advertecia: **esto se pone un tanto violento y sexoso, es mi mente enferma, perdonenla. Pero si son un poco sensibles encuanto no les guste como va la cosa dejen de leer. Aunque a mi me encantaria que terminaran jeje aquí va...

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de la puerta.<strong>

_Detrás de sus parpados. _

Cerró la puerta, las cortinas estaban completamente corridas, la luz del sol se filtraba de forma que la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada, caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia el cielo, lucía azul y despejado. Suspiró, en la pequeña mesa de la estancia había algo, quizás era eso lo que el gerente quería mostrarle, se encaminó hacia allí, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Lo reconoció y se paralizó, aquel hombre con las manos en los bolsillos y postura encorvada lo miro en silencio, detrás de él dos hombres más altos que él y que Light, y obviamente más fuertes, aguardaban con cara de pocos amigos alguna orden, orden que no tardo en llegar.

-a la cama –dijo el hombre de menor estatura.

Los otros dos avanzaron, Light retrocedió pero sabía que no tenía forma de huir. Los hombres lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron al mueble

-desnudo- dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación y miraba distraído hacia el techo.

Como lo pidió los hombres prácticamente le arrancaron la ropa, Light no dijo nada, había pasado por eso antes ya tantas veces, que lo que realmente le causaba asombro y temor es que hubiese tardado tanto.

Lo acostaron en la cama y ataron sus manos a los barrotes de la cabecera con una cuerda y de forma muy apretada, una vez allí los dos mastodontes hicieron una reverencia al hombre que ahora miraba por la ventana y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-o-o-o-

-¿no dices "hola", Light?-dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-hace meses que no nos vemos.

El joven no dijo nada. El otro giró sobre sus talones, le miró sonriendo de lado.

-que maleducado.

Se acercó a la cama y recogió del piso el pantalón de Light, manipulo la prenda con la punta de sus dedos y zafó lentamente el cinturón de él.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos…y curiosamente descubro que tú, mi pequeño Light mantienes un amorío con alguien…bueh nada agradable para mí.

Una vez en posesión del cinturón caminó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, justo como solía hacerlo Ryuzaki, el cinturón oscilo entre sus dedos.

-¿sabes Light? Hoy pensaba recordarte a quien perteneces, pero- chasqueo la lengua-recuerdo la imagen del monitor y me siento asqueado.

-¿imagen?-hablo por fin

-sí, puse cámaras- dijo con tranquilidad- y te vi, con ese idiota.

-es un cliente, ¿qué no es ese mi trabajo?

El hombre sonrió de medio lado de nuevo.

-No, con él… ahora tu piel, tu cuerpo, todo tú, has sido corrompido por L.

-¿L?

-¿no te lo dijo? el hombre que conoces como Hideki Ryuuga, al que llamas Ryuzaki, él es L, ese es otro de los nombres que usa.

Se levantó en la cama, sobre el colchón, el cinturón serpenteo. Light lo miró, a él y al cinturón alternativamente, la hebilla se balanceaba suavemente en el aire.

-además si solo fuera trabajo, Light, no lo habrías disfrutado tanto como lo hiciste…lo odio, sabes… odio lo que vi y te castigare por ello.

La hebilla oscilo y el metal brillo fríamente con los rayos del sol, un segundo después se impacto en el pecho de Light, él solo cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía…

Uno, dos, tres y el cuarto golpe le dio en la mejilla, provocándole un profundo corte que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. El otro se detuvo, Light abrió los ojos.

Sin soltar el cinturón el hombre se acercó a él y se agacho; con sus dedos fríos y huesudos sostuvo la barbilla de Light, lo escudriño.

-hermoso-dijo-cubierto de sangre eres aun más hermoso, Light.

Volvió a incorporarse, bajó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, se quedó allí, mirando al vacio.

Light aguardo, le dolía, sabía que había más sangre que solo la herida de la mejilla y también sabía que era solo el comienzo.

-¿duele?- preguntó el hombre sin mirarlo-puedes detenerlo Light, puedes detenerme.

El joven no contestó, el hombre volvió a girarse y a mirarlo.

-dime su nombre.

-¿su nombre?

-el nombre de L.

-al parecer lo conoces muy bien ¿no?- se aventuró Light-¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-agudo, como siempre, Light. Verás nos criamos en el mismo lugar pero en ese lugar la identidad es definitivamente la supervivencia, en pocas palabras no lo sé y no tengo forma de hacerlo, pero tú estuviste con él tres días a solas en Okinawa, debió decírtelo.

-¿y de que te sirve su nombre?

El hombre rió débilmente, se llevó su dedo índice a la boca y lo mordió suavemente, camino hasta la pequeña mesa y recogió aquello que Light había visto.

-esto, Light, es una Death note.

-o-o-o-

El cuaderno de pasta negra con las palabras "Death note" oscilo frente a sus ojos, Light frunció el ceño, obviamente no entendía de qué demonios hablaba el otro.

-en uno de mis viajes-inició - entré en una tienda esotérica, no tienes idea la cantidad de cosas que venden allí; la encontré arrumbada y llena de polvo, la tome y leí las reglas, al principio no lo creí pero resultaba interesante, así que me lleve la dichosa libreta, lo curioso fue que al escribir un nombre al poco rato la persona dueña de ese nombre moría…es el instrumento de un shinigami, si, no me mires así, es verdad…un shinigami apareció ante mi pocos días después.

Se alejó y camino en círculos, el cinturón cayó al piso.

-con esto, no me hace falta nada más para matar a L, solo su nombre, su verdadero nombre…dímelo, Light, ¡dímelo!

Light guardó silencio y continuó viéndolo incrédulo.

-¿no me crees? Bien hagamos la prueba.

Encendió el televisor, pasó los canales, en uno de ellos iniciaba un noticiero, el presentador dijo su nombre. Sonrió y se sentó a lado de Light, sacó una pluma de su bolsillo trasero y escribió el nombre.

El presentador daba una noticia sobre un accidente ocurrido en Tokio, de pronto el hombre se inclino al frente y se llevo la mano al pecho, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su respiración se detuvo. Light miró aquello perplejo.

-si no anotas la forma de muerte mueren de un paro cardiaco…ahora te mostrare que pasa cuando anotas como deben morir.

Volvió a usar el control, en otro canal una chica daba el tiempo, su nombre apareció en un cintillo en la pantalla, escribió de nuevo en la libreta. Cuando terminó, esperó al igual que Light.

Una de las lámparas del estudio se desprendió y cayó justo sobre la chica, Light se horrorizó cuando la libreta se poso ante sus ojos y la forma de muerte era idéntica.

-ahora-el hombre se levantó-Light que te parece si escribo el nombre de tu padre o de tu madre, o mejor aun de tu pequeña y tierna hermana.

-¡no lo hagas!

La libreta regreso a su lugar en la mesa. El hombre trepó y se sentó a horcajadas en el abdomen del chico, sus manos se calvaron en su cuello apretando lentamente.

-¡entonces, dímelo!- vocifero- ¡Dime su maldito nombre!

Sus dedos dejaron de presionar, Light tosió.

-no lo sé- dijo intentando tragar saliva-y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

El hombre enfureció, sus ojos de pronto tuvieron un destello rojo, su puño golpeo la mejilla ya herida, otro puño en su mandíbula le abrió el labio, la sangre de nuevo emano sin remedio.

El hombre se inclinó y atrapó los labios de Light, mordiéndolo, haciéndolo sangrar más.

-nada- dijo cuando dejo de besarlo-nada me excita más que la sangre, y la tuya Light es por alguna razón especial, su color, su sabor, es como si estuviera hecha para mí…deliciosa.

Sus dedos recorrieron el abdomen desnudo, presiono aquellos lugares donde había heridas, haciendo que Light apretara con más fuerza los dientes. Su mano se cerró en el miembro del joven apretándolo fuertemente y con malicia, Light ahogo un grito.

-¿Qué sucede, Light? ¿No te gusta? pero si te gusta que lo haga él ¿verdad? ¿Por qué Light? ¿eh?

Sin más deslizó su mano debajo del chico, sus dedos tocaron su entrada y se introdujeron en ella rápida y cruelmente, de nuevo el joven se trago su dolor.

-si somos tan parecidos, ¿Por qué no te gusta que yo lo haga? –comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera con salvaje rapidez.

Light trago saliva y obligo a sus ojos a no llorar. Su boca se abrió lentamente.

-tú jamás serás como él.

Él hombre se detuvo, saco sus dedos y le propino un nuevo golpe, de su bolsillo trasero saco esta vez una navaja y con su otra mano volvió a atrapar su cuello.

-Yo soy mejor que él- sus ojos brillaron de nuevo con locura, con furia, el filo de la navaja le fue puesta frente a sus ojos.

Light negó y como pudo le respondió.

-no eres ni la mitad y no lo serás nunca.

Furia o más que eso, el hombre hizo un corte limpio en uno de los brazos del chico, hiriendo sus venas, la sangre salió más rápido y con abundancia, la navaja volvió a clavarse, esta vez, en su pecho realizó varios trazos como si dibujara algo, y luego lo dejo.

-si L llega a tiempo, te encontrara con sangre aun…estoy seguro que lo hará…Light, no importa, no me digas su nombre, siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.

Guardó la navaja, tomó la libreta de la mesa, la colocó bajo su brazo y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-donde estés tú, él estará, y yo siempre te encontrare Light, lo mataré y entonces tu voluntad desaparecerá, serás mío por completo, no habrá nada que yo pida que tu no hagas…el amor, vuelve a las personas estúpidas incluso patéticas…

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero pareció arrepentirse, sonrió y le miró burlón.

-cuando lo atrape, Light te hare mío. No voy a decir las palabras cursis que te dijo L "quiero hacerte el amor" "que toques el cielo"-imitó-no, yo te hare llorar, hare que me supliques detenerme, te hare sangrar, te haré sufrir ¿y sabes que será lo mejor? Que lo haré frente a él y después, si, después, lo mataré.

La puerta se cerró. Y Light por fin dejo que sus lágrimas calientes se derramaran por sus mejillas.

-o-o-o-

Ardían, cada una de las heridas ardían pero, dolían más las amenazas, cada palabra se había instalado en su pecho como una pesada plancha de metal. Sentía al mismo tiempo la sangre de su brazo escurriendo lentamente, no podía desatarse y si se movía intentándolo solo conseguiría lacerar sus muñecas.

La luz del sol continuaba filtrándose por la ventana, a fuera seguramente las personas seguían su vida, niños iban a la escuela, hombres y mujeres iban al trabajo, los perros cruzaban libremente las calles y se detenían de vez en vez en algún árbol, los pájaros seguramente volaban libres por aquel cielo claro y despejado.

Cerró los ojos e intento no pensar en el dolor, su mente regreso a aquel día en él que Ryuzaki entro a su vida, con solo abrir una puerta, y tampoco tuvo que hacer mucho para instalarse cómoda y totalmente en su corazón. Sí Ryuzaki era atrapado por aquel loco, ¿qué le pasaría? No quería pensarlo, no quería…

Escuchó un ¡Click! Y el arrastre de la puerta al abrirse y por último una voz clara y susurrante.

-¿Yagami Kun?

-o-o-o-

En cuanto entre la escena no me gusto nada, Light kun estaba desnudo sobre la cama, atado y con sangre por todos lados, cerca de la cama estaba un cinturón cuya hebilla se había opacado por la sangre ya seca.

Lo llamé y él abrió los ojos, me miró, había lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas. Me subí a la cama y comencé a pelearme con las ataduras, mientras lo hacía, él guardó silencio, mi vista viajo alternativamente a su cuerpo y a las cuerdas, tenía golpes y moretones, su rostro estaba más lastimado, pero me preocupaba su brazo, tenía una herida profunda y en diagonal, logre zafar sus manos.

Light se apoyó en la cama, mis manos buscaron la sabana para cubrir la herida de su brazo y detener la hemorragia, pero él quitó su brazo y al hacerlo, note otra herida.

En su pecho del lado izquierdo, dibujado con trazos burdos y salvajes, no muy grandes, dos letras, dos letras que me hicieron comprender de golpe que había pasado ahí.

"BB"

-o-o-o-

Beyond Birthday, era él, siempre él. Intente de nuevo sostener su brazo y evitar que la hemorragia continuara, pero de nuevo se hizo para atrás, esquivándome.

-¿Light kun?

-vete- dijo mientras se encogía en la cama.

-¿de qué estás hablando Light kun? Déjame curarte.

-no me voy a morir por esto- dijo sosteniendo su brazo y apretándolo contra sí- estaré bien ahora vete.

-¡estás loco! ¡No pienso hacer eso!

Pero Light negó y esquivo mi toque de nuevo.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa esto- me horrorizo escuchar eso- no moriré, él no quiere eso, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¿estarás bien? Con ese loco haciéndote esto, tú y yo sabemos que no estarás bien.

Me miró y lentamente las lágrimas volvieron a salir, su voz se cortó pero la elevó, casi gritando.

-¡no importa! ¡Solo vete! ¡Si él te atrapa, te matara Ryuzaki! ¡Él cumple sus promesas, te matara!

-No me atrapará- me acerque a él y luche contra sus brazos que intentaban alejarme, logré abrazarlo y lo sostuve así mientras continuaba alterado- Light kun relájate, tranquilo.

-No, no- al final sus palabras comenzaron a ahogarse- vete, déjame, olvida que éxito, es lo mejor, es lo…

Me separe de él y tome su rostro con mis manos, de forma que no pudiera esquivar mi mirada.

-eso, es imposible, jamás vuelvas a pedirme una cosas así, porque eso Light kun nunca pasará- y lo bese, sus labios por primera vez tenían un sabor salado, amargo, por las lagrimas, por la sangre.

Me di la vuelta, detrás de mi estaba Watari aguardando.

-Ve por el auto, por favor, Watari- el asintió y salió de la habitación- dame tu brazo Yagami kun.

Sin pedir permiso tome su extremidad y la vende burdamente con un pedazo de sabana que rompí en ese momento.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

-lo que debía hacer desde el primer día que te conocí, Light kun esto pasó por mi culpa, debí sacarte de aquí, fui realmente muy ingenuo en dejarte aquí…perdóname.

Él negó.

-no tienes que llevarme a ningún lado, Ryuzaki, no puedo irme, mi familia…

-yo les pondré protección, vamos Light kun- puse sobre sus hombros la colcha de la cama, pero él volvió a negar.

-No Ryuzaki, no puedes protegerlos, él sabe sus nombres, tiene una libreta que…

-Light kun por favor no te preocupes, vamos…

-Ryuzaki, no iré contigo- me miró ya no lloraba pero sus ojos seguían siendo dos pozos de tristeza-si estoy contigo me encontrara y por ende a ti… te encontrará.

-que lo haga- dije me senté en la orilla de la cama y lo jale hacia mí de forma que pudiera cargarlo en mi espalda-que me encuentre eso es lo que quiero, él y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. Que me encuentre, y entonces veremos quién de los dos es el mejor.

-o-o-o-

Lavé cada herida con agua tibia, quitando todo rastro de sangre, lentamente, con cuidado, para no lastimar más la zona. La herida del brazo era aparatosa pero no era demasiado profunda y por lo tanto no era de gravedad, la habían hecho para lastimar no para matar eso era obvio. Por otro lado observé con alegría que los cortes que dibujaban esas horribles iniciales tampoco eran profundos y con los cuidados adecuados ni siquiera quedaría una cicatriz. Cuando terminé, sequé su cuerpo con la misma suavidad y puse curaciones en los cortes y una venda en su brazo.

Lo recosté en la cama y yo con él, lo abrace con cuidado, pera no lastimarlo, él se apoyo en mí y suspiró largamente.

-Cuando dijiste que la habitación había cambiado- dije- no pude dejar de pensar en eso, así que cuando te dormiste comencé a buscar, y encontré unas cámaras de video, supe que algo no estaba bien, pero no pensé que te hicieran daño antes de que yo llegara; te creí a salvo en el colegio.

-el gerente dijo que tenía que darme algo, era algo referente a la deuda, por eso fui y él estaba ahí.

- Beyond Birthday, no pensé que fuera él quien te tuviera en ese lugar. Realmente lo siento Yagami kun.

-no fue tu culpa. Como te dije no es la primera vez que hace esto, al menos esta vez no…- apretó el abrazo-…no me violó.

La palabra entró en mi cerebro y explotó en él como si tuviera dinamita, el solo pensar en ello me ponía de pésimo humor.

-Ryuzaki- continuó sin notar mi enojo-él quería tu nombre, dijo que se habían criado en el mismo lugar, pero que no lo sabía, ¿es verdad?

-es verdad, crecimos en el mismo lugar y fuimos educados de la misma forma, él era mi sucesor.

-¿sucesor?

-sí, como L. pero a él no le pareció ser solo un sucesor, así que inicio una campaña para demostrar que era mejor que yo, armando una organización que no pudiera derrotar. Es una casualidad que estés en medio de esta guerra Light kun, esas heridas son por mi culpa ¿cierto? Quiero decir él te mantenía allí por alguna razón que no era simplemente una deuda, él te quiere para él, ¿o no? pero…

Lo abrace con un poco más de fuerza. Era obvio, si yo tenía algo que Beyond deseaba entonces yo sería mejor que él, tendría algo que él no, Light para él era parte del trofeo de "ser mejor que L" Nuestra guerra personal, estaba hiriendo a la persona que ambos queríamos, cada quien a su manera… definitivamente éramos muy parecidos.

-Light kun, ¿para qué quería mi nombre?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

-tiene una libreta, se llama Death note, la persona cuyo nombre es escrito en ella muere.

-no crees en eso ¿o sí?

-Ryuzaki, es verdad, yo lo…

-Light kun, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Ese hombre puede convencer al mundo de que los elefantes vuelan.

-Pero Ryuzaki mi familia, él sabe sus nombres, solo tiene que escribirlos…

-No lo hará, suponiendo que la libreta esa…Death note, existe, no matará a tu familia, ya que tu familia es la forma en la que te mantiene atado a él. Pero como ya te dije Light kun lo atraparé.

La dinámica entre Beyond y yo es siempre la misma, él intentará matarme y yo intentaré atraparlo, en esta carrera, en esta guerra ganará el que consiga su objetivo.

-o-o-o-

Con el paso de de los días Yagami kun fue recuperándose, durante las mañanas yo intentaba encontrar una nueva pista de Beyond una que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para encontrarlo.

Esa pista, no llegó ese día, pero si algo que me dio señales de su presencia y de la Death Note.

Entré a la sala, Light kun estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con el brazo extendido hacia Watari, quien se lo vendaba.

-¿cómo va eso, Watari?-dije un poco distraído mientras me sentaba a lado de Light kun y subía mis pies para adoptar mi posición favorita.

-bien, Yagami kun es un joven muy saludable, esta sanando increíblemente rápido.

-que bueno.

-por cierto Ryuzaki san- dijo Watari sacando del borde del sillón un sobre amarillo- toma, llegó esta mañana.

Tome el sobre y lo abrí, en él solo había una hoja de papel, parecía arrancada de un cuaderno, su particularidad era que estaba en micado con un plástico semiduro, además de tener escritos varios nombres.

-es la Death Note- dijo Light inclinándose a mi lado-bueno, una hoja.

-no entiendo, Light kun.

-esas personas-dijo él- ya están muertas Ryuzaki, Beyond te la envió por alguna razón.

Observe el rostro de Light kun, había en él algo de espanto, supuse que realmente la historia de la libreta asesina había causado mella en él, era una historia fantástica, pero alguien como yo no puede dejar ir ninguna opción de investigación.

-quizás- dije- quiere que compruebe que están muertas, sin embargo Light kun no significa que hayan muerto por la libreta.

-Ryuzaki- dijo él quitándome la hoja y observándola con ojo crítico- hay horas aquí, y fechas, hay algunas que apenas van a pasar… quiero decir, si las muertes pasan a la hora y al día escritos aquí, ¿no será una prueba de la existencia de la libreta?

Le quite la hoja y la observe, al mismo tiempo me mordí mi dedo mientras pensaba, Light kun tenía un punto, me levanté, lo primero que tenía que hacer era comprobar las muertes ya pasadas, y después…ya vería…

-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente levanté a Yagami kun temprano, me miró desde la cama con el cabello totalmente desordenado y rostro adormilado.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo con voz aun ronca por el sueño.

-a Tokio.

-¿Tokio? ¿Y para qué?

-¿cómo que para que, Yagami kun?- le aventé una almohada que dormido como aun estaba no logró esquivar-pronto recibirás los resultados de tu examen ¿o no?

-pero, aun falta para eso.

-tenemos que buscar un lugar donde vivir Yagami kun- observe con satisfacción su rostro de incredulidad—no pensaras ir de Osaka a Tokio todos los días ¿o, sí?, ¡vamos, arriba Light kun!

Con un mohín, se quitó las sabanas de encima y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies.

-Ryuzaki san- dijo Watari entrando a la habitación con unas toallas limpias-¿este viaje es solo por eso?

-no-dije y me apoderé de la almohada en la que segundos antes estaba apoyada la cabeza de Light kun- que llegará esa carta, Watari, solo significa una cosa: Beyond nos encontró.

-o-o-o-

Todas y cada una de las personas cuyos nombres estaban en esa hoja, murieron el día y la hora señalados, pensé que la existencia de la Death note era más que viable. Además Beyond sabía dónde estaba mi casa y por ende donde estaba Yagami kun, tenía que buscar un lugar nuevo para mantenerlo a salvo. Tokio parecía un buen lugar, en cuanto él terminara la preparatoria nos mudaríamos.

-esto es enorme- se quejo Yagami kun en la tercera casa que visitamos-Ryuzaki, de verdad no es necesario que compres algo así, yo puedo buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo y rentar algo que…

-no pienso dejarte solo, Yagami kun y necesito mucho espacio para trabajar.

Mientras hablábamos comencé a seguir a la chica que nos mostraba el lugar, hablaba de la cocina y de los muebles (la casa estaba amueblada), nos llevó por cada rincón, mientras mi joven acompañante refunfuñaba detrás de mí. La chica nos mostró la habitación principal, era amplia con mucha luz, tenía un amplio armario y una enorme cama en el centro. Mientras nos hablaba del estilo de la cama, la chica, recibió una llamada, pidió disculpas y salió del lugar.

-insisto, Ryuzaki, es enorme, es demasiado para tres personas.

-¿tres personas?- dije volteando a verlo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿acaso olvidaste a Watari?

-cierto, Watari- Light kun me miró con unos ojos que me decían lo distraído que era-Lo siento Yagami kun, cuando estoy contigo solo pienso en tu existencia.

-cállate- me dijo volteando el rostro sonrojado.

Sonreí con malicia.

-A mí sí me gusta- le dije- es perfecto, y está cerca de la Todai, así no tardaras mucho en regresar.

- es excesivo.

-es perfecto, además- sostuve sus brazos y lo lleve lentamente- me muero por usar esta cama.

Light kun cayó sobre el colchón y yo sobre él, sin más nuestros labios se unieron, hace un tiempo que no lo besaba, de verdad lo extrañaba.

-disculpen, podemos conti…ah yo… ¡lo siento!- dijo la chica que nos mostraba la casa, Yagami kun me empujó y nos levantamos-ustedes son…son, pareja ¿verdad?

A la chica de pronto le brillaron los ojos, juntó sus manos y pareció, por un momento, dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

-me lo imaginaba-dijo-se ven muy bien juntos, están buscando una casa para vivir juntos, eso es muy lindo… ¿quién de ustedes es…?

-oye- Yagami kun la interrumpió, su rostro era una mezcla de disgusto y extrañeza-¿vas a mostrarnos esto?

-¿eh? ¡Ah sí! Por aquí, les mostrare las otras habitaciones.

Al final nos decidimos por esa casa, en el camino de regreso Yagami kun me explico que es una fujoshi, sonreí, interesante, a las chicas les gusta esto, pensé.

-o-o-o-

Light kun fue a visitar a sus padres pedí que lo siguieran, no quería problemas con Beyond; ya que no pude acompañarlo porque tuve una reunión con la policía japonesa.

Hablamos del caso de los asesinatos de la Death Note, como lo esperaba la policía fue escéptica, yo aun lo era, sin embargo no teníamos mucho para armar el caso, todas las muertes ocurrieron en lugares diferentes del mundo, no había forma de triangular ninguna posición, pero yo sabía que era Beyond y él no estaba lejos de Osaka, en Japón.

-o-o-o-

La casa de Ryuzaki era una especie de mansión excéntrica, tenía una enorme biblioteca-estudio que el detective utilizaba todos los días, ese lugar era su habitación también, y ya que era un hombre que no dormía era Light quien ocupaba su cuarto, Watari tenía su habitación al otro lado del pasillo; la cocina era amplia y el refrigerador estaba lleno de pasteles y cosas dulces, la alacena era un almacén de café y azúcar. La terraza era el lugar favorito de Light era amplio con una mesa de jardín enmedio, pasaba horas allí, leyendo.

Esa noche Light regresó de ver a su familia, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, lo cual significaba que Ryuzaki y Watari aun no volvían de su reunión con la policía.

Entró y se quito los zapatos en el recibidor, se puso unos más cómodos, y caminó por la casa, buscó algo de comer en el refrigerador pero solo encontró un pastel de chocolate a medio comer y una manzana roja, se decidió por esta ultima y se dirigió al estudio de Ryuzaki recordaba haber dejado allí algo importante, al subir las escaleras, se extrañó, había luz en la habitación.

Abrió la puerta. De espalda, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, se asomaba un cabello negro despeinado.

-¿Ryuzaki? Pensé qué aun no volvías.

-y no lo ha hecho- la silla se dio la vuelta, pero no era Ryuzaki quien estaba ahí-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Light.

Y Beyond Birthday sonrió desequilibradamente.

-o-o-o-

-te dije que te encontraría.

-¿dónde está Ryuzaki?

-este es el capítulo final que mi pelea con él, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije, Light?

-¿dónde está Ryuzaki?- repitió en joven, soltando la manzana que rodó por el piso hasta toparse con la pata del escritorio-¡¿dónde está?

-¡NO lo sé!- gritó Beyond observando la manzana en el piso, luego levantó la vista- no tengo la más remota idea, pero estoy seguro de que vendrá.

-¿cómo entraste?

-eso no importa- dijo y se levantó de la silla- lo importante, Light kun es que decidí cambiar mi estrategia. Fue divertido imaginar la cara de L cuando te hiciera mío frente a él, pero decidí algo mejor.

Beyond caminó hacía Light y tomo su barbilla, aprovechando la petrificación del chico asaltó su boca, lo besó y lo mordió haciéndolo sangrar, Light lo empujó, tropezó y cayó al piso. Beyond sonrió, siguió caminando y abrió la puerta del estudio.

-tus labios siguen siendo dulces Light, pero prefiero tu sangre, su color me gusta mucho…aguarda aquí, tengo ciertas cosas que preparar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave, al parecer había tenido tiempo de buscarla o bien quizás tenía duplicados de todas las llaves de la casa.

Light se limpió la sangre del labio inferior y se levantó, comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada y comenzó a dar vueltas en el estudio, las ventanas estaban selladas y no podía abrirlas. Se llevó las manos al cabello, tampoco podía llamarle a Ryuzaki, el teléfono había sido cortado, suspiró y golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños y entonces vio una libreta descansada en él, estaba abierta en una hoja limpia, supo lo que era: la Death note.

-o-o-o-

Cerró la libreta y observó la caratula que ya conocía, lo abrió de nuevo y pasó algunas hojas, había varios nombres escritos con una letra angulosa y desproporcionada. Una sombra se posó entre él y la luz de la lámpara del techo, levantó la vista.

-shinigami-murmuró.

-¿mmmh?-dijo el mencionado ladeando la cabeza, flotaba enmedio la habitación, sus ojos saltones lo miraban con curiosidad y de su oreja colgaba un pendiente-¿no me tienes miedo?

Light le devolvió la mirada y sonrió de medio lado.

-No-dijo-sabía que existías, Beyond te mencionó.

El shinigami se agachó y recogió la manzana.

-Yagami Light ¿cierto?- el chico asintió-yo soy Ryuk

-Ryuk- dijo Light-sosteniendo con la punta de sus dedos una hoja de la libreta-¿apoyas a Beyond?

-¿apoyar?-dijo Ryuk mordiendo con verdadero placer la fruta-no, yo no apoyo a nadie, solo observo, por diversión.

-ya veo- dijo el joven-ya veo.

-o-o-o-

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse Light miraba por una de las ventanas fuertemente selladas, Beyond caminó hasta él, por los pasos el joven supo que no venía solo.

-Light- él chico volteo-¿qué sucede? Estás inusualmente tranquilo.

-no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora-dijo mirando y reconociendo a los dos hombres detrás de Beyond- no tiene caso alterarme.

-chico inteligente, siempre me lo pareciste, es sin duda parte de tu encanto.

Light dirigió su vista al escritorio.

-¿es la Death note?

-sí, lo es, ¿no te acercaste a ella, Light? ¿Acaso no tuviste curiosidad?

-yo no me meto en terreno de dioses

-claro, claro. Se necesita ser un dios para tener poder sobre la Death note.

-no eres uno, no te vanaglories.

Beyond sonrió parcialmente, dio una señal con la cabeza, los dos hombres corpulentos avanzaron tomaron a Light por los brazos.

-estas muy insolente, hoy Light- dio otra señal y los hombres tiraron al chico con la cara al piso-¿le tienes miedo Light? ¿A la Death note?

-quieres usarla para matar a Ryuzaki

-algo así

-no podrás hacerlo, él te detendrá- sus brazos fueron llevados a su espalda y atados por las muñecas- no puedes vencerlo.

Los hombres se retiraron, Light se giró sobre un costado y miró a Beyond a los ojos.

-acéptalo, Beyond Birthday, él es mejor que tú.

Solo terminar de decirlo, recibió una patada en el estomago, y a esta le siguió otra, después, Beyond se agachó, tomó el cabello del chico, que tosía y escupía sangre, levantó su rostro jalando fuertemente uno de sus mechones; el halo rojo volvió a oscurecer sus ojos.

-¡cierra la boca!- le gritó a la cara- voy a matarlo, y cuando lo haga, L se acabara y una nueva era comenzará. La Death note- dijo señalando hacia el escritorio- es solo un medio.

Lo soltó y dio otra señal, los mastodontes levantaron al joven y lo sentaron en una silla, con nuevas cuerdas lo ataron a ella, después se quitaron y se colocaron detrás del escritorio, como si custodiaran la libreta. Beyond volvió a levantar la cara de Light, esta vez por la barbilla.

-es un medio, para obtener lo que deseo: matar a L, además de que es una curiosidad maravillosa ¿no lo crees, Light? O dime, tú ¿qué harías con ella?

Light tragó saliva y sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

-acabaría- dijo sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada desafiante-con cada criminal, ladrón, asesino y violador que exista, y tú Beyond Birthday serías el primero.

El mencionado miró al chico por un segundo, antes de reír larga y maniáticamente.

-que buenas intenciones, Light- dijo y siguió riendo hasta que otra voz, una ya conocida lo obligo a callarse.

-como siempre hasta tu risa es desagradable- Ryuzaki con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada cansada de siempre apareció bajo el marco de la puerta.

-o-o-o-

Beyond sonrió y caminó hasta quedar detrás de Light.

-Lo diré solo una vez, Birthday, suelta a Yagami kun.

-porque no mejor, vienes y te sientas, L- dijo señalándole "amablemente" la silla del escritorio.

-¿crees que soy imbécil?

-no para nada-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-pero me encantaría mostrarte la Death note, supongo que tuviste tiempo para comprobar su poder. Vamos, ven siéntate, no creo que te guste lo que puedo hacer sino lo haces.

De su espalda extrajo un arma, probablemente la misma con la que le había disparado en Okinawa, el cañón lo apoyó en la sien de Light con malignidad.

-yo no lo repetiré de nuevo, L. Siéntate.

El detective dudó un segundo, pero después lentamente caminó a la silla antes señalada, se sentó en ella e inmediatamente después fue sujeto a ella con cuerdas por los dos hombres gigantes.

Beyond entonces realmente sonrió.

-o-o-o-

La pistola fue guardada de nuevo en la parte posterior del pantalón, Ryuzaki y Light siguieron sus pasos con la mirada.

-bien, L, bien. Es curioso ¿no crees? Lo que te hizo el amor, te volvió idiota. Prefieres obedecerme antes que este niño salga herido. Veamos si eso es cierto. Veamos hasta dónde puede llegar el amor.

Caminó con parsimonia casi arrastrando los pies.

-sabes L, que las heridas que aun no sanan en Light fueron por tu culpa, ¿cierto? Por eso no quieres que lo lastime más…ya ha sufrido demasiado, piensas, solo quieres que ya no sufra. Bien te concederé tu deseo.

Se colocó a lado de Ryuzaki, justo frente a ellos en el escritorio descansaba la libreta y del otro lado del escritorio estaba Light atado a la silla mirando confundido la escena. Beyond volvió a lanzar una especie de risa aspirada y tomó un bolígrafo, un bolígrafo simple sin nada en particular y sin embargo…

-Me enoje mucho, L-dijo apoyando la punta del bolígrafo en la hoja limpia de la Death note- cuando supe que eras tú el amante de Light, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? cualquier otro no me molestaría, pero tú…

El último trazo del primer kanji estaba terminado.

-detente- le dijo Ryuzaki cuando reconoció aquel kanji, obviamente Beyond hizo caso omiso y continuó con el segundo.

-pensé violarlo frente a ti, una dulce venganza no crees, pero luego pensé que había que ser justos, al menos con él, quiero decir- el segundo kanji estaba terminado- que en nuestra pugna personal él no tenía nada que ver, que solo representaba una distracción.

Comenzó a escribir con esa letra angulosa, el último kanji.

-detente-repitió Ryuzaki-¡detente!

-por eso decidí, que esta pequeña batalla, sería un empate, ni tu ni yo, L.

Y el kanji que representaba a la luna estaba terminado y claramente podía leerse sobre ese papel escrito con tinta negra:

_Yagami Light._

-o-o-o-

-Adios, Light, siempre recordaré tu cuerpo, te quería para mí pero tu muerte hoy era completamente necesaria-Ryuzaki se removió en su asiento inquieto- tranquilo L, no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo aguarda, unos seis minutos son suficientes, ya que no escribiré su forma de muerte será un paro cardiaco, solo observa, L, observa…

Si L no podía hacerlo Light si lo miró, a través del flequillo, calvo su mirada en él.

-Ryuzaki-lo llamó.

Y él levantó la vista, de pronto un nudo desconocido se formó en su garganta, Light estaba ahí mirándolo, por última vez, su mirada clara y hermosa siempre le gustó, había un brillo en ellos que gritaba por ser descubierto, ahora no podría develar los misterios de Yagami Light, solo quería protegerlo, solo eso, estar a su lado era un premio extra.

-Ryuzaki- dijo de nuevo el muchacho-mírame Ryuzaki, está bien, no importa, está bien, solo mírame, mírame como siempre lo haces, como lo haces antes y después de besarme, mírame, como lo haces cuando crees que estoy dormido, así Ryuzaki, solo así no importa mi muerte si puedo llevarme tu mirada, lo demás no imp…

Pero Light no pudo terminar la frase, se inclinó de pronto hacia delante, sus manos se cerraron en un puño y su respiración se agitó, ahogo un grito de dolor…y dejó de moverse. De pronto solo se escucho el tic, tac del reloj empotrado en la pared del estudio.

-o-o-o

No podía creerlo ¿de verdad, la persona que más amaba sobre la Tierra estaba muerta? Beyond camino con paso ligero hacía el chico, levanto su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus parpados habían caído, detrás de aquellos parpados se encontraban los ojos amados ya perdidos. Beyond soltó el rostro y la cabeza de Light cayó sobre su pecho.

-amor-dijo entonces, volteando a ver a L con un deje de triunfo-ahora es turno de ver que tanto puede hacer el amor. Es un experimento al estilo Romeo y Julieta, ¿qué te parece?

-¡esto no es un maldito juego!¡lo mataste imbécil!¡él no regresara!¡no lo hará…- y por primera vez en quizás mucho tiempo Ryuzaki sintió caer sus lágrimas por sus mejillas y su voz quebrarse.

-mmmsi, es una pena, me gusta mucho…su cuerpo aun esta tibio ¿verdad?

-¡no te atrevas!

-calma, L- Beyond levantó las manos como si pidiera paz luego las bajo y de su bolsillo extrajo una navaja-entonces alcánzalo.

Con la navaja cortó las cuerdas que mantenían a Light en la silla y luego las cuerdas que ataban sus manos las cuales cayeron pesadamente a sus costados, y luego lo soltó.

El cuerpo inerte de Light se deslizó por la silla lentamente hasta tocar el piso, su cuerpo sin fuerza quedó allí.

Uno de los hombres desato una de las manos de L.

-con eso basta –dijo Beyond- escribe tu nombre, L, ve con él…síguelo y acompáñalo en la muerte, hazlo, demuéstrame hasta dónde llega el amor.

Después dio media vuelta y seguido por sus hombres se encamino a la puerta.

-te doy cinco minutos, pero al final no importa si lo escribes o no, morirás hoy de todas formas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y se escuchó el click de la llave. Ryuzaki miró la libreta, los kanjis aun estaban ahí, Light ya no, solo su cuerpo inerte carente de calor, ya no más noches a su lado, ya no más partidas de ajedrez inconclusas. Tomo el bolígrafo y lo apoyó en el papel. Ya no más sus sonrisas veladas, ni su gesto adusto, ya no más deliciosas platicas, ya no más Yagami Light…era simple, el bolígrafo se inclino dibujando una línea…solo tenía que escribirlo, ¿cierto?, solo basta con poner, su nombre…

_Elle Law…_

* * *

><p>Cualquier cosa, no me maten, que esto aun no termina, a quienes leyeron hasta el final espero que les haya gustado un review si así fue o sino también ¿porqué no?<p>

ciao!

continuara...


	5. Detrás de sus ojos, esta vez

Advertencia: si esa cosa llamada Lemon no les gusta, no lean XD o lean hasta donde crean conveniente...listo que conste que advertí les dejo con:

Detrás de la puerta.

_Detrás de sus ojos, esta vez..._

Si existe algo sobre este mundo caótico y aburrido, que nunca podre olvidar, es ese algo llamado Yagami Light. Conocí a ese chico un día que necesitaba con urgencia sexo fácil, lo que encontré fue un amor difícil.

Amor, yo no creía que eso existía, yo no lo creía, pero aquel niño de mirada adusta y seriedad pocas veces transgredida entró en mi corazón como si solo abriera una puerta. Una puerta de metal rígido clavada en mi corazón, él la abrió con facilidad y encontró mi amor, comprendí que todo este tiempo mi amor lo estaba esperando.

Yo lo encontré en un hotel perdido en Osaka, detrás de una puerta beige con un número cinco en dorado, su imagen de espaldas y desgarbada, aparecía constantemente en mis pensamientos, sus ojos llenos de profunda tristeza y soledad se clavaban en mi mente como una estaca muy puntiaguda y pesada; mi deber con él era protegerlo…fallé. Su cuerpo en el piso me indica eso, escribir mi nombre en aquella libreta realmente ¿me llevara a él? ¿Light me perdonaría si me diera por vencido tan fácilmente?

La imagen de él sentado en la cama desnudo y lleno de sangre diciéndome que eso ya había pasado antes, que estaría bien, me hizo pensar que ese "estar bien" se refería a un futuro lejano, él deseaba estar bien, algún día, no se rendiría por algo tan simple como ser amenazado y golpeado; no dejó que su destino desafortunado lo afectara, debía ser fuerte por él y por su familia.

Solté el bolígrafo.

Yo tampoco dejaría que me afectara, si lo hiciera, entonces si le estaría fallando a Light.

Con mi mano libre, lo demás fue sencillo, me zafé de las cuerdas cual Houdini y las tire al piso.

-o-o-o-

El cuerpo de Light no se había movido, dude un segundo pero termine por acercarme, tome su hombro y le di la vuelta, la navaja que había usado Beyond estaba en el piso a poca distancia de él, no la moví, sería evidencia cuando atrapara a ese maldito; descanse su cuerpo en mi regazo.

Sus ojos cerrados, el flequillo desordenado y sus labios entre abiertos, su cuerpo aun estaba tibio, entonces note que algo no era como debía ser, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Los cinco minutos habían pasado.

-o-o-o-

Solo entró Beyond, al parecer sus guaruras se quedaron afuera, en cuanto entró sacó su pistola y me apuntó.

-déjalo como estaba-dijo y lo hice, lo regrese al piso, lentamente, el amado cuerpo de Light-sabía que no escribirías tu nombre, pero como te dije no importa, morirás hoy.

-si estas tan seguro de ello, ¿para que todo este teatro? ¿Para qué?

-porque si no fuera así, no sería divertido.

Con el cañón de la pistola me indico que me moviera, con parsimonia se interpuso entre Light y yo.

-hoy se acaba, L, este es nuestro capítulo final.

No contesté, solo le clave mi mirada cansada.

-se acabó, L- con calma quitó el seguro del arma, chasqueó la lengua y cerró su ojo derecho como si afinara puntería-nada quedará del gran, L.

Su dedo índice, ese que sostenía el arma inició el movimiento que haría que se disparara.

-o-o-o-

Beyond gritó, al hacerlo perdió concentración, la bala dio en el reloj empotrado en la pared.

Su distracción sirvió para que usara mi entrenamiento en copeira y de una patada le quite el arma, que rebotó en el piso disparándose de nuevo, esta vez la bala se incrusto en la pared. Corrí tras el arma, Beyod iba a seguirme, pero no pudo hacerlo, ¿porqué?

Porque en le parte posterior de su muslo izquierdo su propia navaja estaba clavada hasta la empuñadura impidiéndole caminar, se volteó furioso mirando hacia abajo.

-¡Light!-vociferó.

El chico respiró hondamente y se puso de pie lentamente.

-¡Tú…deberías estar muerto!

-debería-dijo el chico alejándose de ahí y caminando hacia el escritorio-pero no.

-¡tú!

-¡No te muevas, Beyond!- le grité y le apunte con el arma.

Lo que noté cuando voltee el cuerpo de Light era que respiraba, lenta y pausadamente como si lo hiciera de poco a poco para que no se notara esa sutil respiración que indicaba que estaba vivo.

-¿¡cómo! –Preguntó Beyond- mirando su pierna y sacando aquella navaja de su muslo-La Death note no falla…no respirabas cuando yo me acerque, no respirabas.

Yo también quería saberlo, así que no detuve a Yagami kun cuando comenzó a hablar.

-en ese momento no respiraba…soy bueno en natación-dijo y sonrió por primera vez con suficiencia-puedo aguantar mucho tiempo la respiración.

"Y sí, la Death note no falla, pero está-dijo colocando su dedo sobre la libreta-no es la Death note"

-¿Qué?

-te mentí Beyond, cuando dije que no me acerque a ella…pero fue tu error-dijo sentándose en la silla en la que antes yo estaba atado-tú me mostraste la libreta ese día en el hotel, fue suficiente para familiarizarme con su forma y tamaño…tú le mandaste a Ryuzaki una hoja completa, suficiente para gravar en mi mente como eran las hojas…

Beyond abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-me tarde-continuo Light-me tarde en encontrar una parecida, de hecho tuve que trabajar en ella para hacerle algunos cambios, por lo que venía cuando te encontré aquí era precisamente mi libreta. Sabía que vendrías e intentarías matar a Ryuzaki, solo esperaba tener una oportunidad para cambiar las libretas. Me dejaste solo Beyond, fue mi oportunidad y la tomé.

-o-o-o-

Los ojos de Beyond eran de antología, desorbitados e inyectados de sangre, estaba furioso, gritó llenó de frustración, intentó caminar hacia Light pero la herida en la pierna al parecer era más severa de lo que aparentaba y no pudo dar ni un solo paso.

Se desplomó en el piso, y lo golpeo con los puños, era una escena increíble y deplorable, Beyond Birthday fue humillado por un niño de 17 años, que lo miraba desde su asiento tranquilamente, casi con superioridad, esa imagen de Yagami kun me resulto muy sexy.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, entró Watari seguido de un sequito de policías, y los dos gorilas de Beyond esposados.

-encontramos esto en la entrada, Ryuzaki san.

-Watari-dije mirándolo medio enojado- llegas tarde.

-la policía siempre llega tarde-contestó.

-dame unas esposas Watari. Y saca a todos de aquí.

Me las pasó y espose a Beyond mientras Watari les daba órdenes a los policías quienes dieron media vuelta e iniciaron el camino hacia la salida.

-Light kun-le dije-vámonos.

-pero ¿y la Death note?

-¿Dónde la escondiste?

-en ese estante-dijo señalándome uno de los libreros detrás del escritorio.

-todo el tiempo-escupió Beyond-estuvo frente a mí, todo el tiempo.

-ah ya cállate-le dije y luego me dirigí a Light-vámonos, déjala ahí ya tendremos tiempo de revisarla.

El chico asintió y camino frente a nosotros, puse de pie a Beyond quien logró dar un paso y luego otro, en el tercer paso pateo un corazón de manzana que rodo por la estancia. Beyond la observó y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-ese…chico…-dijo-la manzana…la manzana…L…ese chico astuto…él…

Pero por alguna razón no terminó la frase.

-o-o-o-

Watari y Light me esperaron en el jardín de la casa, entregué a Beyond a los policías quienes lo metieron en un carro blindado, lo llevarían a la comisaría para ser interrogado.

-Ruzaki san, yo llevaré a Light kun-dijo Watari

Asentí-por favor, Watari.

Detrás de Watari, Light permanecía de pie, su mirada caía al piso pensativa, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, me acerque y enmarque su rostro con mis manos.

-Yagami kun-le dije, sus ojos encontraron los míos-todo está bien.

Aquella mirada clara dudó, mis palabras eran las suyas "voy estar bien" me había dicho en aquella habitación desnudo, ensangrentado y asustado. Ahora yo le daba la certeza de esas palabras.

Lo entendió y lentamente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cálida y hermosa, asintió enérgicamente y yo le devolví el gesto. Acerque mi rostro y él lo alejo.

-¿qué haces Ryuzaki?

-besarte ¿qué más?- le dije- hace un momento, te di por perdido, necesito saber que eres real.

-pero… ¿aquí?-miró a su alrededor, lo imité, había policías a nuestro alrededor, esperando mi orden de partida.

-Qué más da-me encogí de hombros y atrape sus labios. Si se formaba un chisme alrededor de la figura de L que fuera esa, que L tenía un amante, uno más joven y uno que era muy, pero muy apuesto.

Cuando lentamente nos separamos, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos, parecía molesto por lo que había hecho pero al mismo tiempo complacido. Sonrió de nuevo y me abrazó, rodeo con sus brazos mis hombros y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

-gracias-dijo.

No pude contestarle, un ruido ensordecedor adoleció nuestros tímpanos y estremeció nuestros cuerpos, Light se separo de mí y miro detrás de él, la casa se estaba incendiando.

Beyond entonces echo a reír, pude escucharlo a mis espaldas, lo comprendí, como en aquel edificio, había llenado de explosivos el lugar.

-La libreta-dije y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, era la primera explosión y había sido lejos del estudio con un poco de suerte lograría sacarla de ahí, pero unos dedos atraparon mi brazo, giré, Yagami Light me miró. No fue necesario que me dijera nada, si iba seguramente no saldría, si se perdía la Death note, si se iba una gran cantidad de evidencia, pero igual, no hacía falta, condenar a Beyond era cosa fácil, además si se quemaba, si desaparecía de este mundo, la Death note ya no sería una amenaza.

Las explosiones continuaron, y la casa se incendio hasta los cimientos, nada quedó más que cenizas negras que se perdieron con el aire en el cielo nocturno.

-o-o-o-

Beyond me miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia su izquierda, sus ojos aun rojos reflejaban desdén. Estaba esposado y custodiado por dos policías entrenados en fuerzas especiales, sentado, frente a mí en aquella sala de interrogatorio.

-no conocía tu faceta de piromaníaco-le dije subiendo los pies a la silla como es mi bendita costumbre.

No contestó solo esbozó una sonrisa débil.

-Beyond después de tanto tiempo, esto llegó a su fin.

Él parpadeo un par de veces y se inclinó sobre la mesa, las esposas chocaron contra el metal.

-Aun no me demuestras que eres mejor que yo-dijo dando a entender que nada había terminado.

-¿ah no?

-no-dijo categórico-fue él, Light, quien me venció… un niño…resulta increíble ¿no crees? Sabía que era inteligente, pero resulto muy astuto.

-tu problema, Beyond-dije llevándome mi dedo pulgar a los labios-siempre fue subestimar a la gente.

Él sonrió de nuevo, asintió y se hizo para atrás recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-sea como sea-continuó- tú no sabes quién es él.

-¿tú sí?

-para nada, pero estoy seguro que tampoco esperabas aquello, él lo estuvo planeando, todo este tiempo…meticulosa y escrupulosamente…encantador, ese lado suyo resulto encantador.

-Beyond, me intriga, tú lo quieres ¿cierto?

-lo amo-dijo directamente como si aquello fuese la única verdad sobre la Tierra.

-entonces porque pretendías matarlo.

-¿y porque no? ¿Acaso yo tenía su amor? Eso lo tienes tú, L, obviamente no podía dejar que lo tuvieras a tu maldito lado, así de simple, además me condujo a ti y casi logro matarte.

-ya veo-dije, ahora fui yo quien se inclino sobre la mesa- Sacrificarlo a él es tu forma de amarlo; sacrificarme por él es mi forma de amarlo; esa es la diferencia básica entre tú y yo…es el fin Beyond, nada puedes hacer.

Me levanté de la silla. Beyond parecía ocultar algo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había forma de que supiera que era.

-serás llevado a una cárcel de alta seguridad y a una celda de iguales características, si logras escapar sería un maldito milagro-dije le dirigí una última mirada, él sonrió cínicamente. Y cerré la puerta.

-o-o-o-

-Watari- lo llamé, estaba sentado en una silla cercana a un escritorio donde un policía escribía rápidamente sobre un teclado, probablemente algún reporte.

-dime, Ryuzaki san.

-¿puedes llevar a Light kun a Tokio?

- a Tokio, ¿ahora?

-mmmno, esta noche llévalo a un hotel, necesita descansar, mañana llévalo. La nueva casa debe estar lista, quiero que se aleje de aquí, mientras termino con todo esto.

-¿estás seguro? ¿No necesitas mi ayuda?

-tranquilo Watari, estaré bien sin ti, lo prometo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yagami kun?

-acaba de ser interrogado, está en la enfermería, le están curando las heridas que le hizo Beyond.

Asentí y camine hasta el lugar mencionado.

-o-o-o-

Cuando llegué a la enfermería Yagami kun iba saliendo.

-Ryuzaki ¿todo bien?

-todo- le dije- Yagami kun hoy te irás con Watari, mañana temprano irán a Tokio.

-pero Ryuzaki…

-Sé que me vas a decir, que ya no hay amenaza y bla, bla, bla, pero Yagami kun, Beyond es un ser malicioso no sé si ha dejado cabos sueltos, necesito que estés lejos.

En sus ojos capte un dejo de dolor quise disculparme, no quería que sonara tan horrible.

-¿Iras también?

-claro, cuando termine el papeleo aquí.

Él asintió no muy seguro y caminó a través del pasillo hasta donde estaba Watari, ambos se fueron…

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a terminar mi trabajo, cuando recordé algo y casi me pongo a llorar, olvide despedirme de Light kun…

-o-o-o-

Día tras día, Light esperaba. La habitación principal de aquella casa era excesivamente grande, tanto como lo era la casa en sí. La mayoría del tiempo se quedaba ahí clavando su mirada a través de la ventana llamando silenciosamente a cierto detective que no daba señales de vida.

Watari tampoco sabía mucho, solo le pedía que esperara, y eso hacía, cada día. Por las noticias supo que, las múltiples casas de citas de Beyond habían sido desarmadas, eso incluía al pequeño hotel en Osaka.

En cuanto salió la noticia, llamó a sus padres para decirles que todo estaba bien que no era necesario que se preocuparan, ellos estaban felices por ello, la deuda quedaba cancelada y él no tendría que continuar vendiéndose cada noche…pero dentro de toda esa racionalización sus emociones continuaban expectantes. Esperando.

Volvió a asomarse por aquella ventana, apartando la cortina y manteniéndola agarrada con una de sus manos. La habitación a oscuras, la luz solo penetro ahí gracias a la Luna que llena, reflejaba el sol en una luz blanca y pálida.

Suspiró.

-o-o-o-

Cansado, harto y molesto, por fin terminé mi trabajo en Japón, avente el último reporté sobre el escritorio del comisionado y me fui, directito y sin escalas a Tokio.

Watari dormía amplia y hasta casi dulcemente, se quedó así en la sala, eso sí con una manta encima y un libro en la mesa de centro. Sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo subí las escaleras hasta donde, recordaba, estaba la habitación principal. ¿Light kun también estaría dormido?

La puerta de la habitación era blanca con herraje plateado, elegante y sencillo, lentamente la abrí.

Delante de mí como el primer día, la figura de Light se dibujaba contra la ventana, veía hacia el cielo y la luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente su rostro, se dio la vuelta y me miró.

-llegaste-dijo en un susurro.

Sonreí, cerré la puerta y camine hasta él.

-lamento la tardanza-acaricie su mejilla y al contacto cerró los ojos.

Soltó la cortina entre sus dedos dejando la ventana en parte oculta, se abrazo a mí y en silencio como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo nos besamos.

Un simple contacto que lentamente abrió nuestros labios, ansioso deje que mi lengua buscará a la suya; para que el contacto fuera más fuerte, más profundo mis brazos se cerraron entorno a su cintura, sin darme cuenta siquiera de mis acciones, mis manos tantearon debajo de su playera, su piel tibia, era suave y lisa; profundice el beso, asfixiándome y comprendiendo, que no importaba…que no podía aguatar más.

Caminé obligándolo a caminar de espaldas, sin detener el beso. Sus piernas tropezaron con la cama y sin un punto de apoyo cayó en ella. Trepe sobre él y a horcajadas continué el beso.

-Ryu…Ryuzaki- logró decir cuando me incorpore y me quite aquella playera blanca que solía usar-¿qué haces?

-perdóname, Light kun –le dije inclinándome de nuevo y sacándole a él también la prenda que cubría su torso-me temo que no podre esperar a que tengas 18 años, ya no puedo, te necesito ahora.

Light sonrió de lado, de forma sexy y sugerente, su mano subió por mi espalda tocándola apenas con la punta de los dedos haciendo que me estremeciera y cerrara los ojos, sintiendo dentro de mis pantalones como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse violentamente en mi entre pierna.

-idiota- me dijo levantando el rostro y besándome de nuevo.

Todo este tiempo, él estuvo esperándome.

-o-o-o-

Bajo la luz de la luna los relieves de su joven y desnudo cuerpo se vuelven casi etéreos. Soy casi inconsciente de lo que es realidad y de lo que es parte de mis sueños más pervertidos. Voy siguiendo con mi vista cada perfecto trazo que lo compone, las líneas de sus músculos firmes que forman su abdomen, el círculo que da forma a su ombligo pequeño y bien hecho, la curva que delinea su hombro y cuello uniéndolos en una sensual hondonada. Incluso las hebras de su cabello desordenado y desparramado en la almohada es como si los hubieran hecho uno a uno con sumo cuidado y dedicación, para que el color, textura y tamaño fueran los correctos. Sus ojos claros y castaños brillan reflejando aquella luz pálida.

Mis dedos no se quedaron atrás, se enterraron en ese cabello suave y perfecto, lo acaricie, peinándolo y enredándolo alternadamente; despejando su frente de cualquier pequeño mechón, deje caer un beso en ella. Mis manos enmarcaron su rostro, mi lengua sus labios entreabiertos, expectantes, de sabor deliciosamente dulce. Su boca recibió a la mía con ternura, sus labios respondieron a los míos, y su lengua encontró a la mía, y se rozaron, se acariciaron; el beso perfecto, un beso que inflamaba mi pecho y confundía mi cerebro, la batalla dentro de nuestras bocas se volvió furiosa inalcanzablemente lujuriosa, estridente; sus brazos me apretaron contra él, un hilo de saliva escurrió por la comisuras de sus labios ahí donde se unían con los míos, besos húmedos ¡ah deliciosos!

Nos separamos, terminando a regañadientes aquel beso. Light respiró hondamente, yo también necesitaba aire, un aroma particular, mis manos recorrieron aquella sensual hondonada, mi nariz se clavó en su cuello, aspiré su aroma juvenil y fresco, mi lengua no aguantó la tentación y probó aquella piel y al hacerlo él se estremeció, sentí como se le erizaba la piel bajo mi lengua, mis labios se posaron en su cuello y mis dientes le marcaron suave pero consistentemente.

Mientras lo hacía, mis manos acariciaron su abdomen bajando por sus costados, Light se aferraba a mis hombros. De su cuello pase a su clavícula, siguiendo sus líneas naturales, deslizándome por su cuerpo lentamente, recorriéndolo perezosamente, bese y succione sus tetillas, las mordí incluso sutilmente, lamiendo después, comprobando de nuevo el sabor adictivo de su piel, él gimió débilmente reprimiéndose claramente, sonreí, continuando mi exploración. Mi vista topo con las líneas ya casi desaparecidas en su pecho las iniciales "BB" ya casi no eran visibles, pero aun así las besé siguiendo los difusos contornos, intentando con ello sanarlas por completo.

Mis dedos tocaron y pellizcaron cuanta piel alcanzaron, mi boca probo cada centímetro de piel a mi merced, lentamente, por la línea del abdomen, hasta su "bien hecho" ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos a su alrededor dejando marcas por todos lados. Para entonces mis manos ya habían alcanzado sus piernas, sus muslos, su ingle, su miembro. Y él volvió a reprimir un gemido, lo ahogó en su garganta cuando mis dedos se cerraron en torno a aquel órgano erecto y húmedo ya, su cuerpo se tensó cuando comencé a mover mi mano, arriba y abajo cambiando el ritmo de vez en vez solo para escucharlo luchar contra su propio goce.

Deje su ombligo y me separe de él, sin soltarle y moviendo mi mano frotándolo fuertemente, me posicione entre sus piernas, detuve mi acto de masturbación y le sonreí.

Él se incorporo parcialmente, sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas, eran de excitación, lo supe, tomó aire con una sola bocanada y me interrogó con la mirada.

Sonreí de nuevo y me agache, tomando con mi boca aquel falo palpitante. Lo sentí tensarse y su mirada en mi nuca profundamente clavada. Lamí e introduje todo lo que pude en mi boca hasta mi garganta, lo saque y lo metí de nuevo, lo saque y lo lamí de la base a la punta, de la punta a la base, probé como si se tratara de crema batida en un pastel el pre-semen que goteaba en el glande, comprobé con sorpresa que casi sabia a crema batida, Light kun, él cielo lo había creado para mí, de pies a cabeza, creado para convertirse en mi postre y comida favorita, en el dulce más prohibido y necesario como cualquier droga.

Sus dedos se clavaron entre mi cabello atrayéndome más a él a tomar más, volvía a introducir su miembro en mi boca y comencé realmente a buscar que se corriera, que explotara, que me dejara probarlo, más, un poco más, deseaba conocer cada parte de Yagami Light, todo, cada rincón.

Intentó decir mi nombre, pero no lo logró presioné mis labios y lo sentí, el chorro caliente y delicioso de Light kun se derramo en mi boca, succione fuertemente, como si quisiera sorber cada gota de ese semen dulce.

Su cuerpo se relajó y cayó de espalda en la cama, yo me incorporé y me relamí los labios, subí y le di a probar en un beso un poco de sí mismo.

-Yo también- dijo él apoyando sus manos en mi pecho haciéndome retroceder, sentándome en la cama, él se puso en cuclillas, tomó con su mano mi pene erecto, con la yema de su dedo hizo pequeños círculos alrededor del glande, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda y me hizo exhalar bruscamente, deje que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de esas manos que masajeaban mi miembro con maestría.

De pronto paró, y sentí su lengua y después su boca cálida rodearme, abrí los ojos y volté a verlo, era sin duda le imagen más sensual del mundo, él estaba ahí en cuclillas tomando tanto como podía, acaricie su espalda con afabilidad, era tan lisa, tan suave y terminaba en unos redondos y firmes glúteos, me incline un poco, lo suficiente como para lograr pellizcar uno de esos músculos, Light kun brincó y retiró su boca, levantó la vista. Yo le sonreí con malicia.

-continua-dije-no dejes de hacerlo. Cambie de posición a una de lado, el podía continuar con lo que hacía mientras yo buscaba una nueva zona para explorar.

Volví a acariciar su espalda, recorriéndola toda hasta sus glúteos los apreté suavemente, escuche su respiración cambiando, sentí una ola de placer atacarme cuando apretó sus labios entorno a mi miembro, me controle.

Mi dedo índice se aventuro entre sus glúteos buscando aquel lugar que me aseguraba el placer máximo. Lo encontré y presione gradualmente sintiendo la forma en la Light kun se estremecía. Afortunadamente el lubricante lo habíamos dejado a la mano así que derrame un poco en mi dedo y este volvió a buscar esa pequeña entrada, volví a presionar, esta vez haciendo círculos que poco a poco la abrieran.

Mi otra mano se poso en el cabello del muchacho, lo enredé en mis dedos y seguí disfrutando de su felación, su lengua recorría en ese momento el largo de mi pene, mientras mi dedo índice lograba entrar en él, comencé a moverlo, paulatinamente, evitando el dolor.

Lo jale un poco del cabello pidiéndole que se detuviera, si continuaba iba a correrme en su boca y no deseaba eso. Me coloque detrás de él, mi dedo comenzó a entrar y a salir dilatándolo lo suficiente que pude introducir otro dedo, él se aferró a las sabanas soportando la intromisión, mi otra mano continuo acariciando su espalda tranquilizando sus nervios.

Con dos dedos dentro comencé a hacer tijeras para abrir más, a meterlos y a sacarlos; él gimió, mi mano libre busco su miembro, erecto de nuevo, lo acaricie, con suavidad casi con delicadeza, un tercer dedo fue introducido, y en poco rato estaba listo, saque mis dedos y me incline sobre su espalda, nuestros miembros se tocaron, ambos temblamos, bese su nuca, y con mis dientes alcance su oreja, la mordí, mientras mis manos bajaban por sus costados y apretaban sus caderas, le tranquilice, murmure palabras de amor a su oído. Me incorporé con mis manos en sus caderas él estaba dispuesto a tenerme dentro de sí y yo no deseaba nada más. Pero algo estaba mal.

Medité un segundo sobre ello y caí en cuenta, tome el brazo de Light kun y le di la vuelta.

-¿qué…?

-quiero ver tu rostro- le dije besando su cuello de nuevo- quiero ver la expresión que pondrás cuando el orgasmo te alcance.

Sus mejillas ya de por si rojas se encendieron aun más, desvió la vista, yo sonreí, él me llamo pervertido, yo separe su piernas posicionándome entre ellas, él me miró y se aferró a las sabanas debajo de él, yo tome mi miembro y lo unte de lubricante, después levante su cadera.

Lentamente, comencé a entrar en él, suavemente, la cabeza de mi pene estaba dentro, lo saque y observe a Yagami kun, exhaló, lo mire a los ojos y volví a introducir mi pene, un poco más, la cabeza estaba dentro, empuje más, él arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, un poco más y jadeé estaba demasiado excitado sino me controlaba me correría como adolescente precoz. Más, más y de pronto mi cadera chocó, estaba completamente dentro.

Su interior era cálido y estrecho recibiéndome amorosamente, Light kun respiró, seguramente había dolido, no importa cuánto se haya preparado siempre hay algo de dolor, pero ya me encargaría de transformar eso en placer.

Él estiró sus brazos, buscándome, y gustoso me estire encontrando sus labios, le besé de nuevo con pasión, con locura, casi temblando. Su cadera se movió contra la mía y supe que la etapa de acoplamiento había terminado.

Y entonces comenzó el vaivén, la danza de los amantes. Apoyándome en su cadera, salí un poco de él y volví a entrar, repetí la acción una y otra vez; cada vez la velocidad fue aumentando, o disminuyendo según él reaccionara, si su respiración aumentaba y se encontraba al borde del placer yo retrocedía prolongándolo más. Tome su miembro masturbándole al ritmo de mis embestidas; él arqueaba la espalda y buscaba más contacto adelantando su cadera para encontrarme mientras sus nudillos se blanqueaban de lo fuerte que se aferraba a la sabana. Me detuve un poco, las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron sus manos y él aflojó su puño. Me incliné, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a mis labios, deposite dos besos, uno en cada palma y después las llevé a mi cuello. Le rodee con mis brazos levantando su torso, de forma que quedará sentado en mí.

Light kun gimió suavemente cuando la penetración se hizo más profunda, busque sus labios y nos besamos de nuevo. Abrazándolo con fuerza, y él apretando sus piernas entorno a mí.

Continué, sosteniéndolo de esa forma, avance mi cadera hacia él, aumentando las embestidas, de forma más profunda, de pronto su voz comenzó a escapar de él sin que pudiera evitarlo, pequeños gritos ahogados, gemidos que endulzaban mi oído de forma maravillosa. Poco a poco comencé elevarlo a lo largo de mí y él me ayudaba impulsándose con sus piernas.

Light kun se estremeció y jadeo, comprendí que había tocado un punto dentro de él, le penetre de la misma forma que la anterior y él volvió a estremecerse, sonreí complacido; dejándolo caer de nuevo de espalda en la cama comencé a aporrear literalmente aquel punto, con fuerza y velocidad, sin darle tiempo a respirar profundamente.

Y a cada movimiento yo mismo sentía mi orgasmo a punto de atacarme, acechándome a la vuelta del siguiente movimiento, lo sabía, no podría soportarlo más. Mientras mi cadera lo embestía mis manos lo buscaban haciendo todo de forma inconsciente, pensado que, una vez hecho no podría estar ni un solo día sin su cuerpo.

El anillo de músculos se contrajo, demoliéndome, Light kun se estremeció y gritó un grito orgásmico perfecto mientras se derramaba entre los dos. Y yo…yo me corrí en su interior, sintiendo como todo se nublaba, como el placer ardía a través de mis arterias quemando y arrasándolo todo.

Me desplome en su pecho, a través del cual pude escuchar su corazón martilleando con fuerza, si Beyond hubiera revisado sus latidos en lugar de su respiración seguramente no estaríamos aquí. Respire buscando aire, aun dentro de él sin poder moverme.

Light kun jadeaba, pero aun así entre esos jadeos, con ese corazón desbocado, su voz salió de entre sus labios, suavemente como un susurro, pero un susurro claro.

-Te amo

Eso dijo y el último coletazo de placer recorrió mi espina dorsal, me incorpore, mirándolo de frente, aparté los mechones de cabello pegados a su frente por el sudor.

-Esa es mi línea Yagami kun- él sonrió cálidamente, me incliné y dije sobre sus labios antes de unirlos a los suyos en una nueva danza:

_Te amo_

_-o-o-o-_

El sol me dio en la cara, despertándome, si, como lo dije, despertándome, después de mucho tiempo había logrado conciliar el sueño, no sé cuánto tiempo de la noche pase haciendo el amor pero lo cierto era que me había agotado. Abrazaba a Light kun por la espalda, la hondonada sensual de su hombro y cuello eran lo más cercano a mí, así que deposite un beso en su hombro y me incorpore.

Cada músculo me dolía, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio excesivo, en realidad, así había sido, Light kun se dio la vuelta mientras seguía durmiendo, sus labios estaba rojos, prueba total de aquellos salvajes besos que compartimos, su flequillo caía irregular en su rostro, y a la luz dorada del sol, lucia más etéreo. Él era un habitante más del mundo perfecto de los sueños. Mi querido Light, abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo un poco y cuando me vio sonrió suavemente. Lo mire a los ojos, detrás de ellos ya no había tristeza, solo una emoción contenida que reconocí porque era la misma que yo poseía. Era la mirada de alguien enamorado.

Un nuevo día había comenzado y también una nueva vida.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado, esto es por así decirlo el final... falta un pequeño epilogo que subire pronto...<p>

un review si creen que lo merece... Ciao!

FIN (pero falta XD)


	6. Dertrás del final

Detrás de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Epílogo: que puede o no ser tomado en cuenta. Digo lo anterior, porque se este epilogo puede gustar o no, en lo personal me encanta, leeanlo y den su opinión, si al final no les gusta la historia termino en el capitulo anterior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Detrás del final<em>

Yagami Light se despertó, cada día como siempre, lo hace desnudo, en aquella inmensa cama que corresponde a la habitación que comparte con L. Hace ya un tiempo, meses quizás, que viven juntos de forma natural y sencilla.

El joven que se estira y bosteza, entró a la Universidad de Tokio con facilidad, convirtiéndose desde el comienzo en el chico popular, estrella en las clases y estrella del club de tenis. Todas los días asistía a la universidad, diariamente regresaba con cartas declaratorias que Ryuzaki quemaba maliciosamente mientras bebía un café cargado de azúcar; y después en la calma y soledad de su habitación hacían el amor está cansarse. Esa era su vida, tranquila y feliz.

Light entró a la ducha, cuando terminó, se arreglo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en la habitación, se miró por última vez en él, y bajo a la sala de estar.

Ryuzaki veía las noticias en la televisión, estaba sentado en el sillón con su clásica pose, comiendo fresas con chocolate y una taza de café humeante, a lado un pequeño plato repleto de terrones de azúcar. Watari estaba de pie a su lado mirando al aparato.

Light pasó casi corriendo por el comedor, se detuvó y regresó, del frutero que estaba en medio de la mesa escogió una manzana grande, roja y brillante. Entró a la sala, y fue directo al sillón continuó al que estaba Ryuzaki, allí estaban sus cosas, libros y cuadernos de la universidad, metió algunos libros y saco otros de la mochila.

-¿Va a desayunar Yagami san?-pregunto Watari dispuesto a ir a la cocina para prepararle algo.

Light le sonrió amablemente y negó lentamente.

-Gracias, Watari, se me hizo tarde, comprare algo allá-cerró la mochila y se dirigió al hombre que con la punta de los dedos dejaba caer una fresa en su boca-¿porqué no me despertaste?

-Te veías lindo-dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y tomando otra fresa y embadurnándola con chocolate-deberías desayunar Light kun.

-Comeré allá-se defendió el chico, caminó hasta él y se comió la fresa que el detective iba a meterse a la boca, aprovechando en el camino para besarlo.

Ryuzaki sonrió cuando el chico alejó su rostro y echó la mochila a su hombro.

-me voy.

Fue al recibidor, tomó su abrigo y comenzaba a cambiarse los zapatos cuando Ryuzaki maldijo en voz alta, así que, regresó.

-¿qué pasa, Ryuzaki?

-Beyond-dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del sillón.

-¿escapó?-preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz.

Ryuzaki se detuvó y lo miró seriamente.

-no-dijo-murió

-¿qué?-la voz del joven sonó atónita-¿cómo?

-se suicido, son su propia ropa-dijo el detective-no lo entiendo, no pensé que él pudiera siquiera pensar es ello.

-Quizás Ryuzaki, no lo conocíamos lo suficiente-dijo Watari-las personas como él son impredecibles.

El detective asintió y luego levantó la vista hacia su amante.

-no te preocupes, Light kun, ve a la escuela, esto ya no debe afectarte.

El chico asintió y salió de la casa.

-o-o-o-

-eres muy buen actor, Light

-¿a qué te refieres?- me dijo sin voltearme a ver y en un susurro como lo era siempre que andábamos por la calle-solo actúe como debía.

El chico doblo la esquina y atravesamos el parque. Se detuvó en una banca miró a us alrededor y me aventó la manzana.

-Ryuk, ayer te tardaste en irte.

-lo siento, Light-dije mordiendo la fruta-es que me da curiosidad es todo.

-sabes las reglas-dijo y yo asentí.

Un shinigami como yo no sirve al dueño de la Death note, pero en mi caso por alguna razón, lo sé, esté muchacho me manipula, sabe que me gustan las manzanas y con ello me controla, hay dos reglas que debo seguir, son simples a decir verdad: uno, no hablarle en la casa y dos irme cuando él y L tengan sus sesiones de intimidad.

El chico levantó la vista al cielo y sonrió levemente.

La Death note, no se quemó en ese incendio provocado por Beyond, es más, ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando pasó. Yagami Light es el humano más interesante y astuto que conozco.

Él preguntó si estaba de lado de Beyond a lo que conteste que no, que solo observaba por diversión "entonces observa y no digas nada" dijo y de un cajón del escritorio sacó una libreta muy parecida a la Death note y las intercambió, dejando la verdadera en el cajón. Después caminó hasta la ventana y aguardó, lo que pasó ya se conoce.

Beyond fue detenido, y mientras Ryuzaki lo esposaba, mientras Watari se giraba para dar órdenes, Light sacó la libreta original y la escondió entre su ropa, la falsa se quemó, la original salió con él de la casa. Beyond lo supo, cuando vio el corazón de la manzana, supo que Light me había visto y pensó, casi estoy seguro, que ese chico tramaba algo más.

Con su captura, el nombre oficial de Beyond fue dado a conocer a los medios y Light, inteligente como es, se familiarizó con las reglas de la Death note, planeó su muerte, escribió su nombre y esperó, al mismo tiempo logró acondicionar adecuadamente un escondite para la libreta…todo, en el tiempo en que Ryuzaki no estuvo. Desde que el caso se cerró y L había vuelto, él solo sacaba la libreta de vez en vez, para comprobar que seguía ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Ryuk? Estás muy callado-dijo mirándome con las manos en los bolsillos.

-solo, pensaba Light, ¿qué harás con L? es un enemigo si lo piensas un poco-él sonrió suavemente antes de contestarme.

-seguramente a Ryuzaki no le guste la idea.

-entonces, ¿por qué no lo matas? Si le preguntas su nombre te lo dirá, él te ama.

-olvidas algo Ryuk.

-¿el qué?

-que yo también lo amo-su mirada se calvo en mí-aún si me persigue en el futuro, yo lo amo, así que no lo lastimare.

-¿y si te encuentra? ¿Si te descubre?

-escribe mi nombre en tu libreta-y lanzó una mirada significativa a mi Death note que colgaba en mi cintura- porque ese día tu diversión terminará.

Asentí. Termine mi manzana y sonreí satisfecho.

-ahh-exclame con alegría- ¿y ahora?

-¿ahora? A la escuela Ryuk.

-¿ahí tampoco puedo hablarte?

-no, a menos que sea necesario.

Continuó su andar tranquilo hacia la universidad y yo lo seguí, lentamente.

-o-o-o-

Aquel día en el antiguo estudio de L, Beyond Birthday había golpeado y amenazado a Yagami Light, le había preguntado qué es lo que el joven haría con la Death note y él contestó textualmente: "_acabaríacon cada criminal, ladrón, asesino y violador que exista, y tú Beyond Birthday serías el primero" _ en ese momento Beyond echo a reír, lo llamó solo buenas intenciones.

Lo qué él no sabía y no podrá ver ya, es que mientras él reía, aquel día, se gestaba una nueva religión.

* * *

><p>ahora sí...<strong> Owari.<strong>


End file.
